(RESUB) La vida en la secundaria by fujita-yukiko
by shiroki
Summary: AU, los personajes de Negima tienen una vida normal, en una secundaria normal... que podria ser tan dificil? la respuesta: todo! Multiples parejas, yuri y harem. Leer: EXPLICACION
1. Explicacion!

EXPLICACION:

No señores, no estoy robando ni copiando ni nada de eso. Lo que ocurre es que el mail de fujita-yuki fue hackeado y borrado, no recuerda su contraseña de FF y es imposible recuperarla porque su correo fue hackeado (Por eso niños, siempre tengan un correo de backup).

Por este motivo me pidió que resubiera su historia con mi cuenta y lo actualice de esta manera, la idea original es le pertenece a fujita-yuki, no es mia para nada.

Se agradece la comprensión y apoyo!


	2. Ch1: Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases**

Nuestra historia se lleva a cabo en Japón, y en la ciudad-academia Mahora, o simplemente llamada Mahora Gakuen. Esta es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del lugar, sus alumnos generalmente son los más hábiles en cuestiones académicas y por supuesto atléticas también. La infraestructura del lugar era muy similar a una ciudad… enorme, tenía tanto espacio que su fundador decidió separarla en dos secciones: una para varones y otra para mujeres.

Muchas personas de mucho éxito en la actualidad asistieron a esta escuela, y además han inscrito a sus descendientes también.

Este es el caso de Konoe Konoka, esta chica de cabello marrón y ojos grandes del mismo color, es hija del actual empresario con mayor éxito en la zona Kansai de Japón. Pero no solo eso, la madre de Konoka era la empresaria que más éxito tuvo en la región Kantou por lo que se podría decir que la familia Konoe tenía en su poder los grandes mercados de Japón.

Al fallecer su esposa, Eishun tomó el liderazgo de su empresa. Hubo muchos tropiezos al comienzo, ya que las regiones de Kantou y Kansai no estaban en buenos términos, pero con el tiempo Eishun logró estabilizar la relación de ambas regiones.

Ahora, Konoe Konoka, al ser hija única es la sucesora de esta ardua labor y es por eso que ha estado estudiando toda su vida en Mahora Gakuen para llegar a ser tan grande (o aun mas) que sus padres.

"Ah~… ¡Hoy es el día!"- una alegre chica de largo cabello marrón dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo y arreglando su fino y brillante cabello al igual que el delgado lazo que colgaba del cuello de su uniforme.

"Ne Konoka ¿Podrías ayudarme con el lazo?"- otra chica, una pelirroja con pinta de ser muy atlética, dijo y se acercó con un lazo mal hecho en el cuello.

"Hehe, has usado ese lazo desde hace años ¿y aun no logras hacerlo bien?"- la chica llamada Konoka dijo riendo, con mucha destreza y elegancia deshizo el lazo e su amiga y volvió a amarrarlo.

"Listo!"- Konoka anunció al terminar.

"!Arigatou, Konoka!"- Asuna dijo sonriendo.

Hoy era el primer día de clases de su segundo año de secundaria(i), en realidad las clases comenzarían oficialmente el día siguiente pero hoy se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos y antiguos estudiantes.

"Asuna, ya tengo que irme!" Konoka anunció desde la puerta de su habitación.

"Ah es cierto, setou kaichou(ii)"- Asuna dijo sonriendo, y recordando el hecho de que Konoka era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y como tal debía reunirse con el director y los demás miembros del comité antes de la ceremonia -"Mándale mis saludos a tu abuelo ¿si?"- Asuna agregó mientras se peinaba el cabello.

"Hai!"- Konoka dijo y salió de la habitación

* * *

"Heeh, así que esta es Mahora!"- un niño pelirrojo y con lentes, de estatura baja, dijo asombrado del enorme edifico frente a él. El pelirrojo aparentaba tener 10 años, pero estaba elegantemente vestido en un traje verde oscuro -"Yosh! Daré lo mejor de mí!"- el pequeño pelirrojo dijo con mucho determinación pero tan pronto como dio un paso adelante, se detuvo -"Eh… ahora que lo pienso, ¡no se en donde está la oficina del director!"- el niño estaba desesperado, necesitaba ayuda pero era tan temprano que no había nadie cerca.

"_¿Que haré? ¡No puedo llegar tarde a la ceremonia!"-_ pensó él

"La oficina del director se encuentra en el tercer piso de este edificio,"- una voz femenina pero seria dijo asustándolo, el niño pelirrojo volteó sorprendido de ver a alguien tan temprano en los alrededores -"está al fondo del pasillo derecho"- agregó la chica quien tenía un peinado poco común: una cola a un lado de su cabeza, y traía el uniforme de la escuela por lo que el niño supuso que era una estudiante.

"Arigatou!"- el pelirrojo dijo con mucho emoción y se agachó un poco en forma cortés. El pequeño luego se despidió muy formalmente y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina del director.

"_Entonces él es el niño genio…"- _la estudiante que había salvado al niño de la desesperación pensó mientras lo veía alejándose de ella _-"…Negi Springfield"_

* * *

"Sokka, sokka, no te preocupes por eso Negi-kun,"- un anciano vestido en una especie de toga amarilla dijo pasando su mano por su no tan larga y canosa barba -"yo también me perdí la primera vez que vine a Mahora hohoho"

"Ojii-chan, ya casi es hora"- Konoka le hizo recordar y el viejo rió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"_Ojii-chan?"-_ pensó el niño pelirrojo llamado Negi -"Gakuencho-sensei(iii), de casualidad… es usted pariente de Konoka-san?"- Negi preguntó con una inocencia típica de un niño

"Por supuesto! Konoka es mi linda nieta…" el director dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Konoka quien sonrió "por cierto, es soltera así que si no tienes a nadie en mente…"

"Ojii-chan!" Konoka interrumpió lo que su abuelo intentaba decir "Mou, iku!"

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el inmenso teatro de Mahora Gakuen, lugar que usaba el club de drama para practicar sus obras y luego presentarlas. A las 8 de la mañana en punto, el lugar estaba repleto por las nuevas y antiguas alumnas de 1°, 2° y 3° año. La ceremonia empezó, como siempre, con un largo y aburrido discurso por parte del director Konoe Konoemon. En realidad las únicas personas que de verdad escuchaban su discurso eran las nuevas estudiantes que apenas empezaban la secundaria ¿Por qué? La razón es que Konoemon siempre daba el mismo discurso todos los años, así que las alumnas con mayor tiempo en la escuela se lo sabían a la perfección.

"…les deseo muchos éxitos para este y los siguientes años por venir"- Konoemon finalizó su discurso y las entusiasmadas alumnas de primer año aplaudieron con mucha emoción.

"_Mataku! Al fin! Creo que cada año se demora mas_"- Asuna se dijo a si misma mientras bostezaba.

"Oya oya! Casi lo olvidaba!"- Konoemon exclamó antes de dejar el micrófono "Les informaré sobre sus tutores para este año escolar"

Al escuchar esto, Asuna saltó de su silla y se puso muy atenta al anuncio -_"Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei!"_

"Seruhiko-sensei!"- Konoemon dijo primero y el bishounen profesor se levantó de su silla con su típica sonrisa para que todas lo puedan ver -"Clase 3-D!"- agregó el director y las chicas de dicha clase gritaron un 'kya~' de emoción.

"_Mou! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei!"-_ Asuna continuaba repitiendo en su mente mientras el viejo director proseguía con la lista de profesores y clases.

"Takahata-sensei!"- el esperado momento por Asuna había llegado, la pelirroja miró hacia arriba y el director dijo -"Clase 1-A"- el mundo feliz de Asuna al lado de su querido sensei se había arruinado para siempre.

"_No!"-_ gritó ella dramáticamente en su mente

"Y por último! Tenemos a un nuevo profesor para la clase 2-A!"- Konoemon anunció y Asuna lenta y desanimadamente se incorporó para poder ver bien a quien sería su profesor -"Les presento a…"- Konoemon comenzó y un pequeño niño apareció por uno de los lados del escenario -"Negi Springfield-sensei"- terminó el director y Negi se inclinó para saludar al público.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por un momento, pero luego…

"Kya~! Kawaii!"

"Yo quiero ser de la clase 2-A!"

"Que suerte tienen!"

Las chicas por poco se lanzan contra el escenario para abrazar al tierno niño profesor, para su suerte el escenario era lo suficientemente alto para mantenerlo seguro -"Hora Hora! Tranquilícense por favor!"- Konoemon dijo riendo, el viejo director luego agregó que Negi a pesar, de su corta edad, estaba haciendo prácticas para convertirse en un profesor de nivel universitario.

"_Im-po-si-ble!"-_ Asuna estaba llorando dentro de su mente -_"Un niño destruyó mis sueños de pasar un romántico viaje escolar con mi amado Takahata-sensei!"_

"Ahora daré paso a la presidenta del comité estudiantil, Konoe Konoka"- el anciano Konoemon dijo y la elegante chica de finos cabellos marrones se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al podio donde su abuelo previamente dio su 'inspirador' discurso.

"Minna-san,"- Konoka comenzó con una voz muy seria pero a los pocos segundos sonrió muy amigablemente -"maa no quiero aburrirlas con un largo discurso, así solo tengo que decirles una cosa…" Konoka dijo sin dejar de sonreír -"Divirtámonos este año al igual que siempre!"- dijo ella e inmediatamente una lluvia de aplausos y gritos de emoción llenó el teatro.

"_Heh… como siempre Konoka es tan popular con todas"-_ Asuna dijo para sus adentros mientras reflexionaba sobre lo bien que su compañera de habitación se llevaba con sus sempais y kohais(iv)

"Hehe minna-san siéntanse como en su casa"- Konoka agregó en medio de toda la bulla, de repente su aguda visión logró notar a alguien quien no parecía estar celebrando al fondo del teatro, la seria chica tenía un particular estilo de cabello, amarrado en una cola al costado izquierdo de su cabello -"_mmm… ¿Por qué siento que la conozco de algún lado?"-_ Konoka se preguntó mentalmente y decidió acercarse a ella después de la ceremonia para averiguar su nombre y verla de cerca.

* * *

"¡Konoka! ¡Me fascinó tu discurso!"- La pelirroja compañera de dicha chica dijo sonrientemente acercándose a la presidenta del consejo quien parecía un poco distraída -"¿Konoka? ¿Me estas escuchando?"- Asuna lanzó una pregunta al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

"Eh si, Asuna"- Konoka dijo mirando a cada chica que salía del gimnasio _-"Mou… ¿acaso la perdí de vista?"_- Konoka se preguntó a sí misma, no pasó mucho hasta que se dio por vencida y suspiro pesadamente "Oh Asuna ¿desde cuándo estás aquí parada?" ella preguntó de forma inocente.

Asna se cayó de espaldas ante la pregunta y suspiro -"Acabo de llegar"- mintió ella haciendo que su amiga riera -"¡Oh bueno! Vámonos ya al salón de clase"

Konoka y Asuna se dirigieron a su salón de clases, 2-A, en el segundo piso del edificio principal de la zona para mujeres de Mahora. Al llegar a su destino se encontraron con todas sus amigas y compañeras del año anterior, ambas chicas estaban muy felices de volver a estar en la misma clase. Sin embargo, Konoka se sentía un poco decepcionada de que aquella chica que vio hace unos momentos no formara parte de su clase.

"Konoka-san,"- llamó una voz muy elegante, Konoka volteó al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con una chica alta y rubia -"lamento no haber estado presente en la primera reunión del consejo" se disculpo esta chica.

"No te preocupes Iincho(v)"- Konoka respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Hah! ¿Qué pasó Iincho? ¿Acaso te quedaste dormida?"- la voz burlona de Asuna se escuchó mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a las miembros del comité.

La rubia, a la que todas llamaban Iincho, intentó no prestarle atención a los comentarios de Asuna, pero eso era algo inevitable, Asuna había sido su rival desde hace mucho tiempo y no iba a dejar que se burlara de ella.

"Esa es mi línea, Asuna-san,"- respondió Iincho con una sonrisa burlona -"¿no fuiste tú la que se quedó dormida en la ceremonia de bienvenida del año anterior? ¿Y siguió durmiendo incluso después de que terminara?"

"¡Eso ocurrió por la culpa de Gakuencho-sensei!"- exclamó Asuna muy furiosa y avergonzada de recordar dicho incidente -"si sus discursos no fueran tan largos…"

"No está bien echarle la culpa a otros, Asuna-kun"- una voz grave y masculina proveniente de la puerta del salón habló, la mirada de todas las chicas se centraron en un hombre alto, con una poco de barba y cabello gris. Estaba elegantemente vestido en un traje blanco, y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos le daban una sensación de seguridad que muchos admiraban -"Ohayou minna"- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Takahata-sensei!"- Asuna exclamó alegre -"Entonces de verdad será nuestro tutor este año?"- preguntó la pelirroja y el profesor se rio ligeramente.

"Lo lamento, Asuna-kun,"- Takahata-sensei respondió -"solo estoy aquí para presentarles a su nuevo tutor"- agregó él. Takahata les pidió muy amablemente que regresaran a sus respectivos sitios, y las chicas obedientemente lo hicieron.

"Puedes pasar ya, Negi-kun"- Takahata anunció mirando a la puerta abierta del salón, todas se concentraron en dicho lugar también. Entonces, el niño pelirrojo con un traje verde oscuro entró al salón, se le veía un poco nervioso lo que hacía que su nivel de ternura incrementara frente a las adolescentes.

El pequeño pelirrojo se puso en frente de toda la clase y con un poco de nervios inclinó su cuerpo para saludarlas -"Mi nombre es Negi Springfield, seré su nuevo tutor a partir de ahora,"- Negi dijo aun con la cabeza agachada -"espero que nos llevemos bien durante el año"

_(Silencio)_

El incómodo silencio puso a Negi cada vez más nervioso pero de repente casi todas las chicas lo acorralaron formando un gran círculo a su alrededor, Negi se vio sometido a un 'interrogatorio' con preguntas como '¿de donde vienes?' '¿cuántos años tienes?' y entre otras. El nuevo profesor se sentía un poco mas aliviado que sus alumnas parecían aprobarlo, al menos la mayoría.

"_Mou… es un niño! Como un niño puede ser profesor!"-_ Asuna, quien miraba a lo lejos, se preguntó a sí misma. Ella sospechaba que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo pero decidió investigar su perfil más tarde con ayuda de Konoka.

"Chicas, por favor, a sus asientos"- dijo la fuerte voz de Takahata para evitar que las chicas comieran vivo a Negi -"Negi-kun no es la única sorpresa el día de hoy,"- continuó Takahata y luego su mirada se volvió a fijar en la puerta -"pasa por favor"

"_¡Ella es…!"_ Konoka se dijo mentalmente al ver que la chica que vio antes, de cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola de lado y con piel pálida, entró al salón. Esta chica se veía muy seria y, para todas, aterradora, pero para Konoka había algo sobre ella que hacía que la interesara.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna formará parte de esta clase a partir de ahora,"- Takahata-sensei la presentó mientras dicha chica se inclinaba formalmente como saludo -"sean buenas amigas con ella"

Al momento de escuchar su apellido, se desató una ola de murmureos.

"_Sakurazaki? No es ese el apellido de una familia de mafiosos?"_

"_Si, he escuchado que son muy crueles"_

"_Kowai!"_

"_¿Mafiosos?"-_ Konoka se preguntó al escuchar a sus amigas, efectivamente esta chica, Setsuna, se veía muy seria y por momentos daba un poco de miedo. Pero Konoka no creía que Setsuna sea tan cruel como todas decían _-"¡No, ella no es así!"-_ Konoka gritó en su mente, ella estaba a punto de levantarse y defender a la nueva alumna… pero alguien se le adelantó.

"¡Mina-san! ¡Por favor, ya basta!"- la voz aguda de su nuevo tutor, Negi, habló -"Sakurazaki-san es una buena persona, y no tiene relación con aquellas personas"- Negi agregó con voz imponente. Las chicas detuvieron sus cuchicheos y miraron muy sorprendidas a Negi, las alumnas se sentían culpables por haber dicho tales cosas y en coro se disculparon.

* * *

La campana que indicaba el término de las clases del día de hoy sonó y todas gritaron entusiasmadas. Negi les sonrió y se despidió de ellas, la mayoría tenía que irse a sus clubes para prepararse para las inscripciones de las nuevas estudiantes pero algunas se quedaron en el salón para conocer más a Negi.

"Negi-kun debe ser un genio para graduarse de la universidad a tan corta edad"- dijo un chica de lentes, cabello largo y verde, estaba acompañada por dos chicas. A su derecha un chica bajita de cabello azul, quien estaba tomando un jugo de tapioca. A su izquierda una chica de cabello morado, estaba sujetando fuertemente sus libros y la mayor parte de su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por su cabello, parecía muy tímida.

"Gracias por el alago… etto…"- Negi dijo primero con una sonrisa y luego se puso a pensar "Saotome Haruna-san"- dijo él, aunque sea su primer día como profesor ya se había aprendido los nombres de todas sus alumnas.

"Hehe bien hecho Negi-kun,"- Habló la presidenta del comité estudiantil, Konoka, con una sonrisa "Negi-kun es tan inteligente que ya se sabe nuestro nombres"- agregó ella y una amena conversación se desató entre Negi y varias de sus compañeras. Mientras el grupo de chicas hablaban animadamente con su nuevo profesor, la tímida chica de cabello morado lo veía de una manera… muy particular.

"¿Nodoka?"- la chica que antes estaba tomando un jugo de tapioca la llamó cuando notó que su amiga no paraba de mirar a su profesor -"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero no te vayas a agitar"- dijo la amante de los jugos extraños y la tímida chica, Nodoka, asintió con la cabeza -"Negi-sensei… ¿te gusta?"

"¿Eh?"- Nodoka gritó alarmada llamando la atención de todos en el aula

"Miyazaki-san ¿te encuentras bien?"- Negi preguntó preocupado y se acercó a ella, Nodoka balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles mientras se sonrojaba y al final salió corriendo del salón de clases.

"¡Nodoka!"- la chica de cabello azul corrió tras ella e inmediatamente Haruna se despidió del grupo y se unió a la persecución.

"Etto… ¿dije algo malo?"- Negi preguntó dirigiéndose a Konoka y sintiéndose culpable por la extraña salida de su alumna. Konoka sonrió y le explicó que Nodoka era muy tímida al tratar con los hombres, es por eso que asiste a la escuela para chicas de Mahora. La presidenta del comité le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, pero Negi se sentía responsable y se propuso cambiar la tímida actitud de Nodoka.

"Konoka, me adelantaré a la habitación,"- Asuna dijo mientras cogía su mochila y arreglaba algunos libros -"estoy agotada"- agregó la pelirroja con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Ah espera, Asuna!"- Konoka la detuvo antes de que atravesara la puerta, al parecer tenía algo que decirle -"Olvidé decirte esto antes…"- Konoka comenzó con un poco de duda, ella sabía exactamente que reacción mostraría su amiga cuando se entere -"Negi-kun vivirá con nosotras por un tiempo"

"¿¡Qué!?"- Asuna pegó un grito al cielo -"Esperas que lo vea no solo en clases sino también fuera de ellas!?" la pelirroja dijo señalando en forma amenazadora al pequeño profesor quien sonreía con muchos nervios. Konoka intentó calmarla diciéndole que no tenía a donde más ir, y como su habitación era la única que no estaba completa su abuelo le pidió que acogieran.

"Además Takahata-sensei también lo pidió"- Konoka agregó susurrándole al oído, al escuchar el nombre 'Takahata' Asuna no tenía opción.

"Mou, de acuerdo"- Asuna dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Toda esta conmoción y atención por Negi, hizo que las últimas alumnas que quedaban en el salón no se percataran de la presencia de alguien más, hasta que esta persona habló -"Sensei, aquí está el formulario que me pidieron"- dijo la chica nueva, Sakurazaki Setsuna, asustando a sus compañeras ya que nunca la vieron hasta ese momento.

"Ah hai, se lo entregaré al director"- Negi dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un papel, Setsuna no respondió nada mas, solo se despidió con una reverencia y se fue.

"Uh… me da escalofríos"- Asuna comentó después de que Setsuna saliera.

"A-Asuna-san, no deberías decir eso,"- Negi dijo en defensa de Setsuna, el pelirrojo se sentía en deuda con ella por haberle salvado de llegar tarde a la ceremonia -"nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"- agregó Negi con un tono de profesor maduro , Asuna estaba a punto de responderle de una manera no muy buena pero Konoka la interrumpió.

"Asuna tengo algo que hacer,"- Konoka dijo cogiendo su bolso y rápidamente caminó a la puerta -"por favor muéstrale nuestra habitación a Negi-kun!"- agregó ella y salió corriendo sin dejar que su compañera tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

* * *

Sakurazaki Setsuna caminaba a un paso normal, no tan rápido ni tan lento; sin embargo, desde que sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo quería apresurar su paso. La seria chica llegó hasta la puerta del dojou(vi) de Mahora y se detuvo.

"Se inscribirá al club de kendo?" pensó Konoka quien ahora se escondía tras unos árboles, de repente se dio cuenta de algo "Porque me estoy escondiendo?"

"Oi~! Sakurazaki!" Konoka escuchó una voz femenina llamar a la chica nueva, la voz provenía de una de sus sempais de la clase 3-B. La presidenta del comité estaba escuchando la conversación que sostenía, al parecer ellas estudiaron kendo cuando eran niñas y parecían llevarse muy bien.

"Nos vemos en las practicas"- pasado un rato su sempai se despidió y se fue. Setsuna dio media vuelta y camino con dirección al árbol en donde Konoka estaba escondida, esta última chica no se dio cuenta de que Setsuna se dirigía hacia ella por lo que se asustó cuando Setsuna habló.

"Al menos intenta esconderte mejor"- Setsuna dijo con una voz muy seria mirando a Konoka quien dio un pequeño salto.

"Ah! G-Gomen…"- Konoka dijo nerviosamente pero después que se recuperó del susto le sonrió -"Mucho gusto, soy…"- la amigable chica empezó pero Setsuna interrumpió su cálida presentacion

"Konoe Konoka, presidenta del comité estudiantil"- completó Setsuna, Konoka estaba sorprendida y quería preguntarle como sabía eso ya que nunca antes habían hablado -"lo dijiste en la ceremonia"- Setsuna respondió con el mismo nivel de seriedad, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Konoka sonrió nerviosamente, algo extraño en ella, su personalidad generalmente era segura y amable pero ahora se estaba sintiendo nerviosa y algo cohibida -"_Mou… que pasa conmigo hoy?"_

"Bueno, tengo que irme ya"- Setsuna dijo y volteó para irse pero de repente su brazo derecho fue jalado por una mano cálida.

"Espera!"- Konoka dijo tomando el brazo de la seria y misteriosa Setsuna, Konoka había eso por impulso y en verdad no sabía porque la detuvo.

"Eh… etto…"- balbuceó ella, lo que era mucho más extraño considerando su personalidad amigable y desenvuelta. Setsuna la miró esperando una respuesta, levantó una ceja ante los continuos balbuceos de la chica de cabello marrón… hasta que por fin Konoka habló.

"Anoo… he tenido la sensación de que nos conocemos desde antes…"- comenzó Konoka con voz clara y con los ojos fijos en el inexpresivo rostro de Setsuna, dicha chica no respondió inmediatamente y el silencio estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Konoka. Cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirse de sus palabras, Setsuna decidió hablar.

"Gomen, esta es la primera vez que te veo"- Setsuna dijo con una voz suave haciendo que Konoka lentamente soltara su brazo, la expresión de la ultima chica era de sorpresa ahora, su intuición nunca le había fallado antes pero ahora… -"tengo que irme ya, nos vemos mañana Konoe-san"

* * *

Negi Springfield suspiró pesadamente, el pequeño niño estaba sentado en las escaleras de una estatua en medio del gran patio de la escuela. No hace mucho Asuna lo había llevado a la nueva habitación que compartirían junto con Konoka a partir de ahora, justo en el momento que estaban entrando al cuarto Negi tropezó y, en su intento de cogerse de algo y no golpearse, jaló la falda de Asuna. Y por si esto no fuese poco, Takamichi pasaba por ahí.

Asuna estaba tan avergonzada que su querido Takahata-sensei la haya visto en tales condiciones que rompió en llanto y se fue a esconder al baño. Negi intentó disculparse pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo echaran de la habitación.

Después de andar sin rumbo por toda la escuela, Negi llegó hasta su actual lugar y decidió sentarse a descansar y pensar un poco su situación -"_Mou… Es mi primer día y ya estoy en malos términos con una de mis alumnas…"-_ pensó el deprimido Negi, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en aquello _-"no, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí y cumplir mi misión"_

Negi estaba decidido a regresar y hacer lo que sea para disculparse con Asuna, así que se levantó rápidamente y corrió con dirección a su habitación. En su camino, para su sorpresa, vio a otra de sus alumnas que cargaba muchos libros, al parecer era miembro del club de la biblioteca _-"Esa es… Miyazaki Nodoka-san!"-_ Negi recordó y la imagen de aquella mañana, cuando Nodoka salió corriendo, apareció en su mente _-"Yosh! Tengo que ser más amigable con ella"_

Negi apresuró su paso para alcanzarla pero justo antes de lograr su cometido, Nodoka tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer por una escaleras cercanas -"Miyazaki-san!"- Negi dio un grito y se lanzó para salvarla, los libros quedaron regados por el suelo y las escaleras. Negi había logrado cogerla por la cintura y usar su otro brazo para apoyarse de una baranda y no perder el equilibrio -"E-Estás bien, Miyazaki-san?"- preguntó Negi con una sonrisa.

"U-un hombre… fui tocada por un hombre"- pensó Nodoka sin hacer un solo movimiento, Negi se había quedado estático también esperando la respuesta de su alumna. Negi la llamó varias veces insistentemente al percatarse que el rostro de Nodoka se estaba volviendo muy rojo, como si tuviera fiebre -"Ah! S-Sumimasen!"- Nodoka dijo cuando por fin reaccionó y se soltó de Negi, su rostro aun estaba muy sonrojado y los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos se habían desarreglado, de tal manera que todo su rostro estaba descubierto.

"Miyazaki-san, tienes una cara muy linda"- Negi dijo con una sonrisa inocente, él estaba intentando ser muy amigable con ella para que así puedan llevarse bien y cambiar la personalidad tímida de la chica. Pero como Negi era aún un niño muy inocente, no se dio cuenta que sus palabras solo hacían que Nodoka se sintiera más incómoda.

"A-AAh… anoo… ah me-me tengo que ir!"- Nodoka anunció muy nerviosa y salió corriendo con dirección a los dormitorios.

"Miyazaki-san…"- Negi susurró tristemente mientras veía a Nodoka correr lejos de él, pero eso no lo detendría, Negi se había propuesto seguir intentando acercarse a Nodoka sea como sea.

* * *

**(i): ya saben en Japon el sistema es diferente, creo que a los últimos 3 años de secundaria los llaman preparatoria… no estoy segura Un.n**

**(ii)setou kaisho: significa presidente del comité estudiantil**

**(iii): director del colegio**

**(iv): estudiantes o personas de menor grado**

**(v): ya saben que significa XD… Class Rep :P**

**(vi): el lugar donde se practica kendo y otros artes marciales**


	3. Ch2: Primer día, segunda parte

**Capítulo 2: Primer día, segunda parte**

Negi dio un largo y melancólico suspiro mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón de una escalera cercana, hace pocos minutos él había salvado a la estudiante número 27 del salón 2-A, Miyazaki Nodoka. Su plan era simple, después de ayudarla quería intentar ser amigable con ella pero no contó con que Nodoka era muy buena atleta cuando de escapar se trataba.

"Ah~ es más difícil de lo que pensé"- dijo Negi en voz alta, antes de poder concentrarse más en este asunto, un sonido que provenía de su bolsillo le llamó la atención. La causa de este sonido es su bíper que Takamichi le había regalado hace poco; al parecer el director deseaba verlo -_"espero que no sea nada malo"_

"Gakuencho, le aseguro que la tenemos vigilada"- un adulto en un traje blanco y con sus manos en los bolsillos dijo, él estaba en frente del escritorio del director quien miraba con una cara de preocupación unos papeles.

"Tal vez es ella la que nos esté vigilando, Takahata,"- habló el viejo director Konoemon mientras ponía los papeles en la mesa y se paraba -"recuerda con qué tipo de personas estamos tratando"- Konoemon hablaba con una voz muy seria, hasta que de repente alguien tocó la puerta y una voz aguda llamó.

"Gakuencho-sensei, es Negi Springfield"- dijo el pequeño niño quien esperó pacientemente el permiso del anciano para pasar, la voz de Konoemon se volvió más amigable y le dijo que pasara. Negi entró con una sonrisa y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo Takamichi ahí, si el profesor más viejo había sido llamado entonces había algo serio de que hablar… eso era lo que Negi mas temía.

"Negi-kun ¿qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día?"- Takamichi rápidamente habló, el experimentado profesor no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Negi después de clases así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle.

"Eh ah, ha sido… estuvo muy bien, me llevo de maravilla con…"- Negi comenzó su oración con muchos ánimos pero después se le vino a la mente aquel accidente con Asuna y a la tímida Nodoka que evitaba acercarse a él -"casi todas"- terminó con un tono más melancólico.

El profesor de más edad le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, él podía imaginar qué tipo de problemas tenía Negi -"No te preocupes, Negi-kun, con el tiempo se acostumbrará a ti"- Takamichi dijo y colocó una mano en la cabeza del pequeño quien parecía sorprendido, era como si Takamichi estuviera hablando de Nodoka -"y con respecto a Asuna-kun… digamos que es del tipo tsundere(i)"- Takamichi añadió y seguidamente dejó salir un rápida risa.

Negi estaba sorprendido del acto de madurez de su amigo, sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba; Negi sonrió, Takamichi siempre había sido un buen amigo e inspiración para él.

"¡Oya oya! Negi-kun, espero que no hayas pensado en rendirte"- Konoemon dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con tono juguetón en su voz, Negi lo miró con ojos determinados y negó con la cabeza -"muy bien, esa es la actitud"

Mientras tanto, fuera de los dormitorios de Mahora, una chica esbelta y de cabello marrón chocolate caminaba con dirección a su habitación, su expresión mostraba preocupación y algo de fastidio _-"No lo entiendo…"-_ se dijo en sus adentros _-"estoy segura que la he visto antes"-_ la chica no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era para su 'sexto sentido' equivocarse.

"¡Konoka!"- una voz chillona llamó desde atrás, era la pelirroja compañera de Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna. La chica de las coletas se acercó corriendo a su amiga, ella tenía una bolsa en la mano, al parecer venía de compras. Konoka no pudo evitar mirar la bolsa con curiosidad haciendo que Asuna suspirara -"Es una nueva falda del uniforme"- Asuna dijo antes de que Konoka decidiera pregunta, la chica Konoe inmediatamente cambió su mirada a una mas sorprendida -"ni siquiera preguntes"

"Mou… ¡por favor, dime!" Konoka suplicó una y otra vez durante el camino, pero Asuna siempre le daba la misma respuesta: 'no'. Cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación, la encontraron en silencio -"Ne, Asuna ¿le mostraste a Negi-kun como llegar verdad?"- Konoka preguntó con un poco de preocupación, ella esperaba encontrarlo dentro desempacando sus cosas.

"¡Claro que lo hice!"- Asuna dijo alzando la voz y recordando el fatídico accidente con su falda y su querido Takahata-sensei -"Tal vez esté haciendo… cosas de profesor, ya sabes… reuniones, informes…"

Las palabras de su amiga calmaron a Konoka, ella estaba preocupada que Negi tal vez se haya perdido en el camino como esta mañana. Asuna colgó su nuevo uniforme en el armario mientras Konoka se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía unas más cómodas, ya que aun estaba en su uniforme escolar.

Mientras Konoka se cambiaba, una pregunta se formó en la mente de Asuna y no pudo evitar decirla en voz alta -"Ne Konoka,"- Asuna la llamó y Konoka volteó a verla mientras se arreglaba la polera que acababa de ponerse -"¿a dónde fuiste después de clases?"

"_Eek!"_

"A-al club de Astronomía"- Konoka dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía porque pero simplemente no quería contarle sobre su encuentro con Setsuna _-"¿Encuentro? Eso suena como…"_- ella pensó y se sonrojó un poco por sus pensamientos. Desgraciadamente para ella, Asuna notó como las mejillas de su amiga se coloraban y eso le atrajo mucho la atención.

"¡Oh claro! Al club de Astronomía…"- dijo la incrédula Asuna y empezó a pensar en voz alta, recordando los exactos hechos que ocurrieron antes de que Konoka saliera corriendo. Los ojos de Asuna se abriendo de sorpresa, lo había recordado todo y su veredicto fue -"No me digas que…"- Asuna comenzó y Konoka tragó saliva -"¿¡Tuviste una charla emotiva con Honya-chan acerca de Negi!?"

"¿Eh?"- Konoka accidentalmente dijo en voz alta, pero aprovechó la inocencia y falta de memoria de su amiga para escapar de este apuro -"Ah sí, me descubriste Asuna… Fue un poco embarazoso"- agregó rápidamente la chica Konoe.

"Oh no tienes por qué avergonzarte"- Asuna dijo mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa y dándole un débil golpe en el hombro a Konoka.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras veían televisión, de vez en cuando comentaban sobre la pésima actuación de los actores de una novela, a veces se reían de eso también pero no hablaron mucho del primer día de escuela. En verdad, no había mucho de qué hablar… salvo del niño profesor y la nueva estudiante.

"¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!"- Asuna dijo de repente, llamando la atención de Konoka -"quería pedirte tu ayuda, Konoka"- la pelirroja agregó.

"Asuna, aún no nos han dejado tareas"- Konoka dijo riendo, recordando que cada vez que les dejaban tareas Asuna tenía problemas en todas las materias y Konoka era la encargada de ayudarla.

"¡Chigau!"- Asuna se quejó, y después agregó -"¿no crees que es extraño que un niño venga a enseñar a una academia de mujeres?"

"Mmm..."- Konoka pensó un rato, tenía que admitir que si era un poco extraño pero de alguna manera sabía que su amiga estaba en malos términos con el pequeño Negi... así que eso solo significaba una cosa.

"¡Vamos Konoka! ¡Necesito que uses tu poder sobre tu abuelo y me consigas mas información de Negi-bouzu!"- Asuna le pidió haciendo una cara de necesitada; Konoka pensó por un momento, no estaría bien que haga eso pero…

"_mmm... si consigo información de Negi-kun... ¡Tal vez pueda conseguir información de Setsuna-chan también!"-_ Konoka se dijo así misma y se convenció de ayudar a su amiga, Asuna saltó de alegría cuando Konoka accedió a ayudarla con su 'investigación'

* * *

Volviendo a la oficina del director, en donde Negi y Takamichi estaban junto con el viejo Konoemon, el ambiente se había vuelto más serio cuando Konoemon reveló la razón por la cual Negi había sido llamado. El anciano le informó a Negi que tenían una situación delicada entre manos, al parecer una de sus alumnas podría ser una espía enviada por Uzoku, una mafia muy peligrosa.

Negi recordó como las chicas reaccionaron al escuchar el apellido de la chica nueva _-"Imposible… no puedo creer que Sakurazaki-san sea…"-_ Negi quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos y en la misión que le habían encomendado.

"Negi-kun, no te preocupes,"- Konoemon habló inmediatamente al ver como la expresión Negi se entristecía -"si hace algún movimiento sospechoso, lo sabremos"- el director dijo con mucha seriedad, sin embargo, eso no cambio la cara de preocupación que tenía Negi.

"Aun así… ella…"- Negi susurró pero antes de poder continuar el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió. Inmediatamente un alegre y agudo _'ojii-chan'_ se escuchó decir, proveniente desde fuera; era muy obvio quien era, así que el director dejó pasar a su nieta.

"Ups, lo siento,"- Konoka dijo al abrir la puerta y percatarse del ambiente de seriedad que llenaba la habitación -"no sabía que estaban en una reunión"- Konoka agregó y agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzada.

"Oh no te preocupes querida,"- su abuelo dijo inmediatamente antes de que Konoka se moviera -"ya hemos terminado"- él habló y miró a los dos profesores quienes asintieron con la cabeza para después despedirse y salir.

Al pasar los dos profesores por el lado de Konoka, la chica pudo percibir el aura de preocupación y algo de decepción del pequeño Negi -_"Me pregunto porque está así…"-_ Konoka se dijo así misma, no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus amigos tristes así que para animarlo, lo sorprendería con una maravillosa cena esta noche.

"Entonces, Konoka,"- su abuelo habló con más tranquilidad ahora que los dos profesores se habían ido, y Konoka ya había entrado a la oficina -"¿a qué se debe tu visita?"- Konoemon preguntó con una sonrisa, Konoka respondió de igual manera mientras se acercaba dando saltitos en vez de pasos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"Ne oji-chan…"- Konoka comenzó con una voz juguetona mientras se sentada sobre el escrito y volteaba a ver a su abuelo "¿me podrías dar los datos de Negi-kun?" la chica rápidamente preguntó sin previo aviso, haciendo que su abuelo casi se caiga de la silla.

"Konoka, eso es información de la escuela,"- Konoemon respondió frotándose la barba y tratando de pensar porque su nieta querría tanta información "si quieres sus datos, tal vez Kazumi-kun los tenga" el anciano agregó pero Konoka negó con la cabeza argumentando que la reportera no pudo entrevistarlo completamente por actividades del club.

"Por favor, ojii-chan, de verdad necesito saber de él"- Konoka dijo usando su arma secreta en caso de emergencia, la carita de perrito que hacía que todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies. Konoemon no pudo resistir.

"Está bien, Konoka,"- el anciano dijo después de dar un largo suspiro, él luego empezó a levantarse de su silla -"espérame aquí, traeré sus documentos en un momento"- su abuelo dijo y camino hacia una habitación pequeña en donde tenía varias cajas amontonadas, cada una de las cajas tenía un numero que coincidían con los años y periodos escolares, al parecer eran los documentos del personal de la escuela durante todo este tiempo.

Konoka echó un vistazo al cuarto en donde estaba su abuelo, parecía que tardaría un rato en encontrar los papeles de Negi. La joven estudiante volvió su vista al escritorio del director y se sorprendió al ver algo muy interesante para ella, un folder con el nombre 'Sakurazaki Setsuna' se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"_Mmm… ¿Debería?"-_ se cuestionó Konoka, ella sabía que no se sentiría bien robar los documentos sin embargo, su curiosidad por aquella chica de cabello oscuro era demasiado grande como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Konoka echó otro vistazo a su abuelo para asegurarse de que no la viera y rápidamente tomó el folio y lo escondió en su bolso.

"¡Lo encontré!" La voz de Konoemon dijo haciendo que Konoka diera un pequeño salto del susto. El anciano director se acercó con un folder amarillo con el nombre de Negi en él, pero antes de que pudiera entregárselo a Konoka se detuvo "Te lo daré con una condición" empezó Konoemon y Konoka movió la cabeza aceptando su oferta "Negi-kun y tú tendrán un omiai ¿Qué te aprece?"

Konoka suspiró, ella sospechaba que su abuelo le pediría algo así, la estudiante no tenía otra opción que aceptar su oferta y salir corriendo antes de que Konoemon se diera cuenta que faltan ciertos documentos "Está bien, ojii-chan" respondió ella

Konoemon se alegró y le entregó el folder. Al recibirlos, Konoka abrazó a su querido abuelo para después despedirse y salir corriendo de la oficina dejando al viejo Konoemon solo.

"_Mmm… ahora… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?"-_ se preguntó el anciano.

* * *

En las afueras de los dormitorios de Mahora, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y amarrado en una puntiaguda coleta hacia atrás, corría entusiasmada hacia s habitación. En sus manos llevaba una cámara fotográfica y una libreta de apuntes "Este será una gran noticia!" se dijo así misma mientras corría.

Asakura Kazumi, alias la reportera numero uno de Mahora, estaba emocionada por su último hallazgo mientras salía de clases. Este mismo día, cuando se disponía a buscar a su nuevo profesor para entrevistarlo, la reportera se encontró con una noticia mucho más jugosa que la llegada de un niño profesor.

"¿Quién diría que a Miyazaki le gustaban tan jóvenes?" Kazumi susurró mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Hace unos instantes, Kazumi había visto de lejos como Negi sostenía en sus brazos a una muy sonrojada Nodoka. Obviamente, ella no vio lo que pasó para que los encuentre en una posición así… y tampoco le importaba mucho, lo primero que hizo fue tomar fotos y algunas notas. Después salió corriendo antes de alguien la viera.

La reportera rápidamente entró a un cuarto oscuro dentro de su habitación, encendió una luz roja y se dirigió a revelar las fotos que había tomado hace unos instantes _"¡He-he! ¡No puedo esperar a mañana!"_

* * *

Asuna dio una hojeada al file de Negi, luego otra, y luego otra más "Ah! Mou! No encuentro nada!" se quejó en voz alta. Lo único que había en esos documentos eran los logros académicos del niño, era exactamente igual a los rumores… No había ninguna información fuera de lo normal.

"Bueno, eso explica que Negi-kun es solo un niño genio"- Konoka dijo sonriendo a la desesperación de su amiga quien estaba arrodillada golpeando el suelo de frustración. Konoka volvió a reír una vez más para después acercarse a la pequeña mesa e estudio cerca de la ventana y sacar cierta información de su bolso.

Konoka abrió el folder y antes de que empezara a leer, Asuna ya estaba asomando su cabeza por el hombro izquierdo de Konoka "Ne Konoka ¿Qué es esto?" la pelirroja preguntó y empezó a leer las primeras líneas de una de las hojas "Ah! Sakurazaki Setsuna!" exclamó ella y Konoka rápidamente le hizo señales para que baje la voz.

"Mou Asuna, no lo publiques!" Konoka se quejó y le quitó las hojas para volver a guardarlas en su bolso.

"Wah! Espera, espera! Porque tienes información de ella?" Asuna preguntó con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro, Konoka miró hacia cualquier otro lado con una sonrisa mientras intentaba concentrarse en una respuesta convincente.

Asuna rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más curiosa "Bueno y que dice de ella?" la pelirroja preguntó, ella también sentía algo de curiosidad por la chica nueva… en especial por aquellos rumores sobre su familia. Konoka la miró por un momento y después volvió a sacar los papeles, ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama inferior y empezaron a leerlos.

Asuna quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Konoka solo podía abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

_Entre mas tiempo avanza, los problemas surgen uno tras otro... que era aquello que sorprendió a Asuna y Konoka? que dirán las chicas de 3-A cuando lean el peridico escolar? Cual será la reacción de Negi y Nodoka? Y que hay del omiai de Konoka y Negi? ... y este es solo el primer día de clases._

* * *

**(i): estereotipo de personalidad japonesa, que describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También se usa para describir una persona que tiene buenas intenciones pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza.**


	4. Ch3: Conociendo a la clase

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a la clase**

"Mou! Porque no me despertaste antes, Konoka!" La pelirroja refunfuñó mientras corría a gran velocidad con su desayuno en la boca.

"Te desperté cinco veces, Asuna" respondió la chica Konoe, quien se veía de muy buen humor para ser tan temprano...o tarde.

El día anterior después de la ceremonia de bienvenida y presentación de su nuevo tutor, las estudiantes volvieron a sus dormitorios. Así que, hoy, comenzarían oficialmente las clases. Y, como es de costumbre, Asuna se quedó dormida a pesar de los muchos intentos de su amiga de despertarla.

Para su suerte, Asuna estaba muy bien entrenada y tenía una velocidad que igualaba al club de atletismo de la escuela, por lo que no fue mucho problema llegar a tiempo; lo que si lamento fue no poder tomar el maravilloso desayuno que hizo Konoka en la mañana.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Gakuencho-sensei" El niño pelirrojo y nuevo tutor del aula 2-A, Negi Springfield, saludó con mucho respeto al director Konoemon.

"Ara Negi-kun!" Konoemon se sorprendió al ver al pequeño tan temprano "Llegas temprano, emocionado por tu primer día como profesor?"

"Ah hai!" respondió Negi con entusiasmo y un tanto nervioso. Negi había madrugado y salió una hora antes que sus compañeras de habitación, para poder revisar la información de sus alumnas como sus calificaciones, en que club estaban, etc.

_*ring*_

_"La primera campana! Debo darme prisa, no me gustaría ser mal ejemplo para mis alumnas"_ dijo Negi mentalmente y con la misma cortesía con la que saludo al viejo director, se despidió y se dirigió a su salón.

* * *

_*ring*_

"Llegamos a tiempo!" Asuna gritó a los cuatro vientos al entrar al salón y ver que sus compañeras aún estaban esperando al pequeño profesor.

"Asuna-san! Qué manera de entrar esa!" La rubia delegada del salón, amiga de la infancia de Asuna, y además heredera de la corporación Yukihiro (igual de poderosa que el negocio de la familia Konoe), Yukihiro Ayaka, reclamó en ese tono de voz elegante que la caracterizaba "Qué hubiera pasado si Negi-sensei... Ah! No puedo imaginar la vergüenza que hubiera pasado!" dijo con un tono un poco más dramático.

"Ah?" Asuna no entendía de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

"Es imposible razonar con un mono!" dijo Ayaka, y ahí fue donde todo comenzó...de nuevo.

"Qué dijiste, Iincho!" Asuna se veía molesta "A quién llamas mono! Tú...shotacon!"

"Shotacon!" Ayaka tenía las mejillas un tanto rojas por la ira y vergüenza.

"No te hagas la inocente! Hasta Zazie-chan se pudo darse cuenta que babeabas por el mocoso!" Asuna resaltó casi gritando, no que no hubiera sido cierto.

"Ten más respeto a nuestro nuevo profesor!"

"Shotacon" se burló de nuevo Asuna.

Sus compañeras estaban acostumbradas a esto, lo llamaban una discusión matutina entre dos buenas amigas. Para algunas era tan común que no le prestaban atención, incluso si terminaran peleando y golpeándose, un ejemplo es Ayase Yue.

Ella bebía una cajita de un jugo exótico cada mañana mientras su amiga Nodoka le preguntaba si estaba bien dejar que se mataran entre ellas. Yue siempre le decía _"Solo debemos actuar si ves sangre"_ claro, nunca llegaban a ese extremo.

Pero hoy Yue sintió que su mejor amiga estaba muy callada, se le veía pensativa "Nodoka?" llamo Yue pero no hubo respuesta.

Nodoka estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en como Negi, un hombre, la había tocado pero a fin de cuentas la salvó de caerse por las escaleras _"Debería agradecerle?"_ se preguntaba a sí misma _"Tal vez fui muy descortés al irme corriendo así"_ Nodoka había entablado una conversación consigo misma mientras su amiga Yue la llamaba con su voz monótona, ella tuvo que sacudir a su amiga para poder tener su atención.

"Eh? Yue?" Nodoka parecía confundida por la acción de su amiga.

"Has estado muy callada hoy" dijo Yue, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y luego continuó "Sucedió algo?"

"Eh? Ah... Yo... No" Nodoka se puso muy nerviosa al recodar lo que ocurrió con Negi. Para muchas personas, eso no fue gran cosa, pero para Nodoka ser tocada por un hombre... Podría ser lo peor.

"Nodoka" Yue dijo mirándola a los ojos, se podría decir que estaba seria pero su voz monótona no cambiaba "Tiene que ver con Negi-sensei?" Yue pensó que su amiga se sentiría incomoda al tener a un hombre como tutor. Nodoka era muy terca en ese sentido, le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a Takamichi y justo cuando lo logró, este nuevo profesor aparece.

"N-n-no-no paso nada!" dijo muy nerviosa. Yue no se sentía satisfecha con su respuesta pero decidió dejarla tranquila. Luego seguiría interrogándola.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón, Konoka se veía impaciente, y no era para menos. Quién no se emocionaría por saber el método de enseñanza de Negi, un niño de 10 años? Pero esa no era la única razón por la que estaba impaciente _"Si lo que vimos en los archivos de Ojii-chan es cierto..."_ pensaba Konoka mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la puerta _"tal vez es por eso que se me hacía conocida... Pero..."_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a cierta chica que le causaba tantos sentimientos extraños, entrar al salón... Con una espada en la espalda!

Todas se quedaron mirándola mientras ella entraba y tomaba el sitio que Negi le indicó el día anterior, incluso Asuna y Ayaka dejaron de jalarse los cabellos, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos como _"qué miedo"_ y_"de verdad pertenece a la mafia"_ por el salón. Konoka se veía sorprendida pero luego recordó algo.

"N-ne Sakurazaki-san" llamó una de cabello corto que podría ser confundida por un chico de no ser por su uniforme, Kugimiya Madoka "Entraste al club de kendo?" preguntó a su compañera de asiento un poco nerviosa.

"Hai" respondió Setsuna con mucha seriedad "Sempai me pidió que entrenáramos antes de clases" agregó la chica por si las dudas, ya que las actividades de los clubes eran después de las clases.

La clase se veía un poco más relajada, pero la mirada y voz de Setsuna siempre las ponía tensas. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o preguntar algo más, el niño profesor entró al salón con una gran sonrisa y saludo a todas.

"ohayou-gozaimasu!" dijo muy entusiasta pero nadie notó su presencia "e-etto... Sucede algo?"

"mm? Oh! Negi-bouzu!" Asuna fue la primera en percatarse del niño. Ayaka que estaba a su costado, volteó con ansiedad al escuchar ese nombre.

"Negi-sensei!" exclamó la rubia y se tiró de rodillas tomando las manos del pequeño "mis más sinceras disculpas por no darme cuenta de su presencia!" comenzó el dramatismo, como Asuna hubiera dicho "y que tenga que encontrarnos fuera de nuestros lugares... Que deshonra para mí! La delegada del salón!"

"ah..n-no no te preocupes iincho-san" Negi intentaba calmarla pero era imposible.

"Negi-sensei, sabía que tiene un buen corazón" iincho dijo, se paró e hizo una pose muy orgullosa "No se preocupe, daré todo de mi para que no vuelva a ocurrir!"

"Ah ha-hai" dijo Negi con una gota de sudor, él no tenía idea de lo que ocurría pero iincho-san era una buena e interesante persona.

Negi puso orden en el salón y dio inicio a las clases de hoy. La primera hora era inglés, la pronunciación de Negi era perfecta por supuesto, el provenía de Inglaterra. De verdad parecía ser un niño genio, su inglés y japonés eran perfectos, aun no se acostumbraba a escribir en kanji pero no fue mucho problema.

"Now, repeat after me" dijo Negi con su perfecta pronunciación "today is sunny"

"Today is sunny" repitieron las chicas

"Muy bien!" Negi dijo sonriendo como el niño que era "ahora escogeré a alguien para que traduzca esa oración" Muchas chicas levantaron la mano para participar, entre ella iincho-san, pero después de mirar a la clase Negi escogió a alguien.

"Kagurazaka Asuna-san!" sonrió el niño, las chicas se rieron un poco y le dijeron a Negi que debería escoger a otra persona porque Asuna solo era buena en una clase, P.E (educación física).

Asuna se molestó un poco y se levantó de su asiento "Puedo hacer esto!" Negi estaba feliz que Asuna quisiera intentarlo.

"Etto... Hoy..." Asuna tuvo un buen inicio aunque un poco dudoso, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras hasta que al final dijo "Ah! Lo tengo! Hoy estamos chistosos!" dijo.

La clase rompió en carcajadas.

Negi intentó calmarlas pero de nuevo sus intentos por poner orden fueron en vano, iincho tuvo que callar a sus compañeras.

"No deben burlarse así, chicas" Negi usó una voz más madura para llamarles la atención a sus alumnas quienes se disculparon en coro "Asuna-san se esforzó mucho" Negi intentó adularla pero Asuna lo tomó como un insulto, aun así no dijo nada "Asuna-san, a partir de mañana te quedaras después de clase para sesiones extras conmigo"

"EH!" Asuna... Y todo el salón exclamó.

* * *

_*ring*_

"A la cafetería!" una de las gemelas Narutaki gritó y la mayoría de las chicas salieron corriendo.

"Chotto, Negi!" una enfadada Asuna golpeo el escritorio del profesor "Qué es eso de sesiones extras después de clase!"

"Revisé tus calificaciones" fue la respuesta de Negi quien intentaba no balbucear ni mostrarse intimidado por la furiosa pelirroja "Estás por debajo del puntaje mínimo, si sigues así no podrás graduarte"

"Y por eso tengo que soportarte después de clases!" Asuna lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y empezó a sacudirlo quejándose de que arruinó este año con Tahakata-sensei y para colmo invadió su habitación, Negi chillaba pidiendo que se detuviera.

"Eh? Negi-sensei se está quedando contigo Asuna?" Otra pelirroja con cabello recogido en una cola preguntó.

"Si, pero es temporal" respondió Asuna y luego miró a Negi de manera amenazadora "verdad?" Negi asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente.

"heeh" la segunda pelirroja sonrió. Asakura Kazumi era su nombre, siempre llevaba una cámara consigo (con la cual por cierto tomo una foto de Negi y Asuna mientras discutían).

Kazumi era la encargada del periódico escolar y reportera del noticiario Mahora, es gracias a ella que se descubrieron muchas cosas interesantes de la escuela, desde leyendas sobre fantasmas hasta rumores de algunos profesores. A Kazumi le encantaba recolectar información y formular sus propias hipótesis sobre las cosas que veía o escuchaba, sin embargo esto no siempre le ha sido beneficioso... Verán, Kazumi se ganó la fama de chismosa también, pero no lo hace con mala intención. Es su manera de practicar para ser una famosa periodista.

"Ya tengo mi siguiente historia" Asakura sonrió, Asuna no le prestó mucha atención a ella porque seguía ahorcando al pequeño Negi "Ah, por cierto, no olviden leer el periódico de hoy! En especial tu Negi-sensei" Kazumi rió un poco y se fue a la cafetería.

"Asuna, si sigues aquí te quedarás sin desayuno" Konoka dijo desde la puerta. Al escuchar la palabra _desayuno_, Asuna soltó a Negi y salió corriendo a la cafetería.

"No te preocupes Negi-kun, le caes bien" Konoka quiso calmar al niño con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero" Negi suspiró, llevarse mal con una de sus alumnas era una tortura. Pero no solo era una, aún tenía que arreglar el asunto con Nodoka _"debo encontrarla y hablar con ella"_ Negi pensó y luego preguntó a Konoka si vio a dicha chica.

"Si te apresuras la encontrarás en la cafetería" Konoka dijo. Negi le agradeció y salió corriendo dejando a Konoka en la puerta del salón vacío... Bueno, aún había alguien.

"Entonces," Konoka se acercó a la única chica que quedaba "qué tal tu primera clase aquí en Mahora?" preguntó de lo más tranquila, tenía que actuar calmada frente a Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"Bien, gracias" dijo Setsuna sin alejar sus ojos de un libro que leía. Cuando Konoka se acercó para ver que era esa lectura, Setsuna cerró el libro y la miró fijamente "Porque estás aquí?" su tono de voz era serio como antes, Konoka tenía miedo de haberla enojado.

"Mmm," Konoka pensó poniéndose un dedo en su fina barbilla "porque quiero ser tu amiga" dijo con una gran e inocente sonrisa, Setsuna se sorprendió un poco.

"No has escuchado los rumores?" Setsuna preguntó con un tono un tanto burlón "No tienes miedo de que sean ciertos?"

"Hmm," Konoka hizo el mismo gesto tierno de hace un momento "no lo sé" respondió la chica igual de pensativa pero luego agregó "primero tengo que llegar a conocer como eres, luego veré si de verdad eres tan temible como dicen" dijo con una sonrisa y una voz descuidada.

Setsuna se veía aun mas sorprendida _"que insistente es"_ pensó la chica de cabello negro.

"Además," Konoka volvió a hablar "no te ves aterradora como las demás dicen" y volvió a sonreír.

Setsuna no podía estar más sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien era tan insistente en conocerla, pero no podía permitir eso _"no sabe en lo que se está metiendo"_ se dijo Setsuna mentalmente mientras Konoka la miraba fijamente, lo que hacía que la otra chica se sintiera un poco incómoda "Qué pasa?" preguntó Setsuna.

"Puedo llamarte Secchan?" Konoka dijo como una niña pequeña. Setsuna no podía soportarlo más.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" Setsuna caminó hacia la puerta pero Konoka la detuvo.

"Pronto sonará la campana de nuevo" fue su excusa.

"Tengo que cosas que hacer, y permiso para faltar a la siguiente hora" la voz de Setsuna volvió a ser tan fría como antes. Konoka bajó la mirada y se apartó de su camino, murmurando un leve _"gomen"_.

Setsuna, antes de marcharse dijo "Volveré para la última clase"

Konoka se alegró al escuchar eso, si Setsuna se había molestado en decirle eso era porque quería pasar tiempo con ella, o al menos eso pensaba la chica Konoe.

* * *

_"Porque le dije eso?"_ Setsuna se reprochaba en su camino _"No debo dejar que se acerque a mi"_ se recordó, pero la chica de cabellos marrones era muy insistente y ahora que Setsuna le dijo que volvería, se pondrá mucho más insistente.

"Porque la tardanza? No es común en ti, Setsuna" una voz grave pero aun así femenina dijo. Una chica morena, de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, esperaba a Setsuna en la entrada del edificio principal, llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar "Negi-sensei te detuvo o algo?" volvió a hablar la morena.

"Disculpa la tardanza, Tatsumiya" dijo Setsuna, otra vez seria "Tenía que zafarme de una persona muy terca"

"Ah! Veo que Konoka-ojousama ya te noto" la morena rió. Tatsumiya Mana era su nombre, pertenecía a la clase 2-A, la misma clase que Setsuna. Mana no vive en los dormitorios como las demás chicas, su hogar esta en el templo Tatsumiya muy cerca de la escuela. Es encargada de ese lugar y además es la capitana del club de tiro.

"No se detendrá hasta que caigas" Mana agrego, Setsuna no entendía a lo que se refería pero prefirió no hablar del asunto.

"Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo Setsuna

Mana asintió y sonrió "A trabajar"

* * *

Negi se apresuró a la cafetería, tenía que pedirle disculpas a Nodoka por ser tan atrevido, si necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a él entonces lo entendería pero si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda con algo, el estaría allí _"yosh! Eso es lo que le diré,"_ Negi se felicitó mentalmente mientras llegaba a la puerta de la cafetería _"solo espero no incomodarla de nuevo"_ dudó un poco pero estaba decido a llevarse bien con todas sus alumnas.

Negi entró a la cafetería, el lugar era enorme, un delicioso aroma provenía de la barra de comida, las estudiantes estaban sentadas algunas con sus miembros de club, otras con sus compañeras de clase o habitación_"Ahora... En donde estará Miyazaki-san?"_ Negi gimió en sus adentros, no tenía previsto que el lugar fuese tan grande.

Para su suerte, una de sus alumnas aun estaba en la barra, y que buena suerte tuvo, la chica era Saotome Haruna otra de las mejores amigas de Nodoka y miembro del club de exploración de la biblioteca.

"Saotome-san!" Negi se acercó a ella y antes de que preguntara algo, Haruna interrumpió.

"Negi-kun!" le sonrió la chica "si buscas a Nodoka, está en la mesa de la izquierda" añadió Haruna mientras señalaba.

Negi estaba contento "Muchas gracias Saotome-san"

"Cuida bien de ella" dijo Haruna en un tono sospechoso, Negi no se percató de ello y fue en busca de Nodoka _"fufufu, quien diría que Negi-kun fuese todo un galán"_

El niño profesor avanzaba a paso apresurado mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que le diria a su alumna. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuento de las voces a su alrededor y las miradas que le lanzaban las estudiantes de otros salones.

_"Mira! Es él!"_

_"El niño profesor de la clase 2-A"_

_"Leíste lo que dice de él en el periódico? Será cierto?"_

Negi finalmente llegó a la mesa donde Nodoka, acompañada de Yue, desayunaban. Nodoka estaba de espaldas pero Yue se dio cuenta de la presencia de su profesor, le lanzó una mirada extraña pero no dijo nada.

_"Eh? Ayase-san parece molesta?"_ se pregunto Negi a si mismo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, tenía que hablar con Nodoka "Miyazaki-san," Negi la llamó y se sentó a su lado, Nodoka dio un pequeño salto del susto pero no dijo nada, se podía apreciar un leve rubor en su rostro "Miyazaki-san, sobre lo de ayer.."

"Eh? Ah, N-negi-sensei, y-yo no..." Nodoka estaba más nerviosa de lo normal "e-etto... Y-y-yo..." tan nerviosa que no podía articular una sola palabra.

Al ver a su amiga sin habla, Yue decidió hablar por ella "Negi-sensei, Nodoka no está lista para un compromiso así" dijo la amante de los jugos con mucha calma.

"Pero se acostumbrará, verdad?" Negi preguntó con una voz desesperada "Soy su profesor, la comunicación es importante" dijo el joven.

"No puede obligarla a eso, sensei" Yue defendió a su amiga, las personas a su alrededor empezaron a voltear y escuchar su conversación "Además, es solo un niño, tampoco está preparado para un compromiso así"

"Pase las pruebas necesarias para llegar hasta aquí" respondió Negi "Me haré responsable de lo que pase"

Era bastante obvio que ambos hablaban de asuntos distintos, muy distintos.

"Es cierto, soy un niño," admitió Negi levantándose de su asiento "pero Miyazaki-san es mi alumna, y deseo su bienestar y poder ser de ayuda para ella!" Negi se veía muy decidido y Yue, asombrada, es cierto que Negi tenía solo 10 años pero podía comportarse como un adulto responsable.

Yue también se levantó de su asiento "Ya veo, en ese caso," la chica le extendió la mano a su profesor "tienen mi bendición" dijo con un par de lagrimas "Como mejor amiga de Miyazaki Nodoka, les deseo lo mejor"

Negi inmediatamente le siguió la corriente y estrecho su mano "Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

Era un momento inolvidable, el resto de alumnas aplaudieron, otras se secaban las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando...

"Negi!" una furiosa pelirroja hizo su entrada con una patada voladora, golpeado a Negi "Que crees que estás haciendo!"

"Asuna-san, hidoi!" Negi gimió en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. De repente fue alzado por la pelirroja quien empezó a sacudirlo.

"Meterte con una de tus alumnas el primer día de clases!" Asuna gritó muy fuerte, echaba fuego por sus ojos... Literalmente.

"Eh! De que hablas?" Negi apenas podía hablar, estaba siendo sofocado por Asuna, pero aun así logro defenderse "Yo jamás haría eso!"

"Pequeño mentiroso!" Asuna gritó una vez mas pero esta vez lo dejó ir y cogió el periódico del día y mostrándole la primera plana dijo "Entonces explícame esto!" Negi cogió el periódico, y ahi estaba él con Nodoka en una posición que podría ser malinterpretada, y que al parecer fue malinterpretada.

"Asuna-san, puedo explicar esto!" Negi quiso defenderse y decir lo que de verdad había pasado pero Asuna rápidamente le quitó el periódico y leyó en voz alta.

"Escándalo en Mahora Gakuen! El pequeño profesor en realidad busca pareja!" Asuna pronuncio y Negi se encogió, no sabía cómo hacer razonar a Asuna toda enojada "Ayer, en las afueras del auditorio donde se llevo a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida, el famoso niño profesor se encontró con una de sus estudiantes... Por coincidencia? Luego de ver esta imagen no creo que haya sido coincidencia!" Asuna dejó de leer y miró con mucha rabia a Negi, Konoka intentaba calmarla pero era en vano.

Mientras ocurría todo este escándalo, Nodoka aun estaba sin habla en su sitio _"No fue así"_ decía en sus adentros, ella podía salvar a Negi de este mal entendido. Pero Nodoka tenía miedo, ella era muy tímida y su suave voz no ayudaría mucho, nadie la escucharía. Pero no podía dejar que Negi se metiera en problemas por haberla ayudado el día anterior.

"Sabía que había algo extraño contigo!" Asuna gritaba.

"Solo traes problemas!" continuaba la pelirroja, Negi se quedó callado.

"Deberías irte!"

"Chigau!" una delicada voz detuvo a Asuna y al cuchicheo de los alrededores. Miyazaki Nodoka se levantó de su sitio en defensa de Negi "E-eso no fue l-lo que paso" comenzó a narrar Nodoka "Negi-sensei me salvó, iba a caer por las escaleras p-pero él me sujeto" Nodoka terminó, a pesar de ser muy tímida hizo que toda la cafetería escuchara lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

"Es verdad eso, Nodoka?" Yue preguntó y Nodoka asintió con la cabeza "Es por eso que te veías tensa esta mañana?" Nodoka volvió a asentir.

"Negi-sensei fue muy gentil conmigo, pero yo salí huyendo" Nodoka admitió su fobia a los hombres y se disculpó con Negi "Fue descortés de mi parte"

"Miyazaki-san..." Negi, aún en el suelo, murmuró. Estaba bastante sorprendido, al igual que sus alumnas, que Nodoka hablara en defensa de él.

"No pude agradecerle ayer por salvarme" Nodoka sonrió y agradeció al pequeño quien inmediatamente se incorporó y le sonrió también "Así que por favor, no hablen mal de él. Negi-sensei es una buena persona"

"Creo que les debo una disculpa" otra voz familiar dijo. Era Kazumi "Cuando los vi en esa posición no pude resistirme, gomen ne" Kazumi sonrió y se disculpó con Negi. Él la disculpó rápidamente pero Asuna empezó a sermonear a Kazumi por todo el lío.

Al final todo fue un malentendido que gracias a Nodoka se aclaro, Negi tuvo suerte de que los rumores no se expandieran hasta la dirección, pudo haber perdido su trabajo. El día terminó muy tranquilo, y para mejorar las cosas, Nodoka le había perdido el miedo a Negi.

Cuando Yue le pregunto si estaba completamente segura de eso, Nodoka respondió _"No le tengo miedo a Negi-sensei, me di cuenta que Negi-sensei no es un hombre... Él es u niño"_

Negi estaba muy feliz que ahora se llevara bien con sus alumnas, aun tenía que manejar bien el tema de Asuna pero si las cosas se arreglaron con Nodoka, también lo harán con Asuna.

* * *

_*ring*_

"Eso es todo por hoy, chicas" Negi terminó su clase de historia y con ella las clases por hoy "Tengan cuidado al regresar a sus dormitorios, nos vemos mañana" Las chicas se despidieron de igualmente y se disponían a levantarse de sus asientos.

"Haa" suspiró la heredera Konoe, se le veía triste _"no volvió..."_ pensó Konoka.

Setsuna no volvió para la ultima hora como le había dicho, acaso le mintió? O tal vez solo lo dijo para no hacerla sentir mal? ... O acaso... _"Y si le ocurrió algo malo?" _Konoka se preocupó un poco pero luego recordó que llevaba una espada con ella así que estaba un tanto segura.

"Haa" Konoka volvió a suspirar y esta vez llamó la atención de su compañera.

"Konoka me deprime verte así" Asuna se le acercó "te pasó algo?"

Konoka dudó un poco, no estaba segura si debía de contarle sobre Setsuna a su amiga, pero reflexionó un poco... Porque debería ocultarle algo? Nada especial pasó "Ne Asuna, recuerdas los papeles de ayer?"

"Ah, los de Negi-bouzu?" preguntó Asuna pero Konoka negó con la cabeza "oh... Entonces..." esta vez Konoka asintió "No entiendo porque te molesta tanto"

"Siento que nos conocemos" dijo la perturbada Konoka mientras recordaba lo que vieron en los papeles de Setsuna la noche anterior.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Asuna estaba perpleja y Konoka no creía lo que leyó. Los papeles que había "tomado prestado" de la oficina de su abuelo era el historial de Setsuna, los primeros papeles que leyeron fueron sobre las escuelas en las que había estado. Pero solo figuraba una._

_"Mahora Gakuen!" Asuna seguía tan asombrada como antes, como era posible que estudiaran en la misma escuela pero nunca antes la hayan visto en el campus? "tiene que haber un error, incluso en las aulas! Dice que estudio en las mismas clases que nosotras! Es imposible!"_

_Konoka no decía una sola palabra, ella notó algo que su alterada compañera no. Ese algo le molestaba, no entendía porque..._

_"Konoka! Reacciona!" Asuna llamó la atención de su amiga "tenemos que hablar con tu abuelo, que está pasando!"_

_"Asuna, cálmate"_

_"Como me voy a calmar! Estudio con nosotras y jamás nos dimos cuenta!"_

_"Asuna..."_

_"Es una conspiración! Son los alienígenas! El chupacabras!"_

_"Mou, Asuna!" Konoka por fin tenía la atención de la pelirroja "Fíjate bien lo que dice aquí! Ella no estudió con nosotras"_

_"Eh?" Asuna se acercó y leyó con detenimiento "Mahora Gakuen... Escuela de chicos" Asuna procesó por un momento "Oh! Eso explica todo!" dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia._

_"No harás un escándalo?" Konoka preguntó confundida, ella estaba preocupada del porqué Setsuna siendo chica estudio toda su vida en la sección para chicos._

_"No es gran cosa" Asuna estaba más relajada "Es decir, Setsuna se ve como un chico, imagínatela en un uniforme de varón" Asuna tenía razón, Setsuna podría pasar como chico y nadie lo notaría._

_"Pero... No te da curiosidad saber porque estudio en la sección de chicos?" Konoka intentó intrigar a su compañera pero no funcionaba. Asuna pensó que tendría sus razones, tal vez creció con chicos en su familia o alguna razón. No era asunto de ellas dijo._

_"Porque te interesa tanto?" Asuna le pregunto a Konoka y luego una idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió de forma picara "A alguien le gusta la chica nueva y misteriosa?"_

_"Eh?" Konoka se sorprendió un poco y pensó "No lo sé, tendría que conocerla" señaló con una sonrisa. Asuna parpadeó un par de veces, ella estaba bromeando pero Konoka se lo tomó en serio "Pero no es eso," Konoka volvió a hablar "siento que la conozco de algún lado"_

_"Hm, tal vez la viste alguna vez por el campus pero con el uniforme de los chicos" sugirió Asuna, era posibilidad pero Konoka no estaba convencida._

_Ya era tarde, y estaban cansadas, mañana sería su primer día de clases y no querían llegar tarde, en especial Asuna._

_Fin del flashblack_

* * *

"Aún no estás segura de donde la conoces?" preguntó Asuna, empezaba a preocuparse más por su amiga, jamás la vio tan afectada como hoy. Konoka siempre se ve tan alegre y despreocupada, pero cuando se trataba de la chica nueva... Era una persona completamente distinta.

Konoka suspiró una última vez pero sonrió "Bueno, nada gano deprimiéndome, no?" ahí estaba de nuevo su amiga sonriendo y tratando de ser despreocupada como usualmente.

Asuna le prometió que la ayudaría a averiguar todo lo que puedan sobre Setsuna, y a acercarse a ella también porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, también le causaba curiosidad saber de ella.

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de levantarse y despedirse de sus amigas cuando la chica de cabello negro entró por la puerta. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón la quedaron mirándola, tenía heridas en la cara y sus manos estaban vendadas, sus piernas tenían cortes y, por más calmada que se le veía, se notaba que estaba cansada.

Konoka se asustó al verla "Qué le pasó?" se preguntó en voz baja.

Setsuna se acercó al escritorio de Negi y le entregó un papel "Lamento haber faltado, tenía permiso" Setsuna dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Ah no te preocupes por eso," Negi dijo muy preocupado "te encuentras bien? Estás lastimada? Alguien te atacó?" el pequeño profesor estaba de verdad preocupado por su alumna.

"No se preocupe por mí, Negi-sensei" Setsuna le aseguró que había tratado sus heridas, dijo que se había resbalado y caído por las escaleras. Aunque Negi no se tragó ese cuento, no insistió y decidió investigar por su cuenta.

"Ten más cuidado la siguiente vez" dijo Negi aun preocupado, Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar para irse.

"Ah, espera!" Konoka dijo alzando la voz pero Setsuna siguió su camino sin antes mirarla de reojo como diciéndole _"No te me acerques"_ pero eso no detuvo a Konoka, ella siguió a Setsuna y no se detuvo aunque su pelirroja amiga la llamara.


	5. Ch4-1: Sakurazaki Setsuna

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo a los nuevos**

**Sub-capitulo 1: Sakurazaki Setsuna**

_Como fue que terminaron 'ahí'?_

Konoka había seguido a Setsuna a donde sea que se dirigiese, Setsuna hizo lo posible para perderla de vista pero la chica Konoe era demasiado insistente, de alguna manera logro seguirle el paso a su nueva compañera de salón. Su insistencia tenía un motivo, y un muy buen motivo, no era simple curiosidad. Ver a su compañera herida la alarmó, y mucho. Konoka quería asegurarse que sus heridas hayan sido tratadas de la manera correcta, eso y obligaría a Setsuna a decirle la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió.

Seguir a Setsuna primero la llevó al doujou de la escuela. Konoka se sentía extrañada, se supone que las actividades extracurriculares comenzaban la siguiente semana "El dojou tiene pruebas esta semana" le aclaró Setsuna, fue entonces que Konoka recordó que habría un campeonato en unos meses.

Setsuna entró, y Konoka se coló con ella. Había pocas alumnas, todas eran sempais (alumnas de 3er año), Konoe se llevaba bien con las alumnas en general (sempais y kohais) así que no se sintió intimidada. Los miembros del club la reconocieron y algunas la saludaron por ser presidente del club estudiantil, otras estaban entrenando y no notaron su presencia.

"_Eh? A donde se fue_?" Konoka se preguntó, se distrajo un poco y perdió de vista a Setsuna. La buscó rápidamente con la mirada, sintió un gran alivio cuando la vio conversando con la capitana del club de kendou "_Ah, es la misma chica de antes_" si, Konoka estaba segura que fue la misma chica con la que vio a Setsuna el día que la siguió a escondidas.

Konoka se acercó un poco para escuchar la conversación que tenían.

"Sakurazaki, no tenías por qué venir si estabas herida" La capitana dijo con un poco de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" Setsuna respondió, generalmente ella habla de manera formal y distante, pero con la capitana era...distinto, parecía que se conocían bien.

Konoka veía la escena con un poco de desilusión "_Me gustaría poder hablarle as_í" pensó, acaso estaba celosa? Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos "_Me esforzaré para llegar a tener una buena relación con Secchan!_" se propuso, sin pensar había usado el sobrenombre que tenía en mente para ella. Lanzó una risita, de verdad le quedaba.

"uh?" La capitana notó la presencia de Konoka y la reconoció como la presidente del concejo estudiantil, le dio una mirada rápida sin que se diera cuenta y luego volvió a su conversación con su subordinada "Ne, Sakurazaki, porque está aquí kaichou-san?"

"Quién?" Setsuna olvidó por un segundo que Konoka ocupaba ese cargo, la capitana señalo hacia donde estaba su compañera "Oh! Me persiguió" admitió sin mucho interés.

"Heeh!" La capitana la miró de reojo y sonrió "Bien hecho, Sakurazaki!" le dio palmadas muy fuertes a la espalda de su subordinada quien estaba confundida por las acciones de su sempai, esta sólo le guiño el ojo "Puedes entrenar, pero no te esfuerces mucho, y te prohíbo cualquier tipo de combate de práctica hasta que esas heridas se curen!"

"Hai!" Setsuna dijo con mucho respeto, su capitana asintió y se alejó a ver el progreso de las demás. Setsuna se acercó a Konoka "Tengo práctica" le dijo, su intención era hacerle entender que quería que se vaya, pero de nuevo Konoka insistió.

"Te esperaré" dijo con una sonrisa. Setsuna suspiró pesadamente, esta chica la sacaba de quicio.

Mientras Konoka esperaba sentada viendo como los demás miembros tenían combates de práctica, Setsuna fue a ponerse su uniforme, salió rápido de los vestidores ya que se le había prohibido los combates no tenía que ponerse ninguna protección, sólo el uniforme ligero.

Apenas salió de los vestidores, Setsuna empezó a calentar y practicar el movimiento básico con una espada de madera. Tenía una postura perfecta, sus movimientos eran firmes, y su concentración implacable. Konoka notó que algunas alumnas la miraban de reojo, con admiración en sus ojos.

"hmm" Konoka se sentía un poco incomoda, aunque no entendía porque. Decidió no pensar en eso y seguir mirando a su amiga, fue entonces cuando vio a la capitana mirando con mucho detenimiento a Setsuna, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus ojos iban de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba.

"_Seguro que está revisando su postura, debe ser eso_" Konoka pensó, le molestaba un poco que mire así a su amiga pero no sabía sus intenciones así que no podía hacer nada. Pensó que estaba exagerando y se relajó un poco, pero justo en ese momento la capitana se mordió los labios y su mirada de satisfacción se convirtió en una mirada seductora.

Konoka apretó los puños.

_Qué diablos estaba pasando!_

* * *

Su visita al dojou duró un par de horas, Setsuna había sido la última en salir porque la capitana quería decirle algo. Cuando todos se habían ido, Setsuna y su sempai se fueron a los vestidores dejando a Konoka intrigada "_Debe ser algo con respecto al campeonato_" pensó Konoka "_si, debe ser eso.. Seguro.. No?_" Konoka se sentía cada vez más incómoda, quería saber de qué hablaban o que estaba pasando allá atrás.

La chica suspiró y trató de calmarse. A los pocos minutos Setsuna salió de los vestidores con su uniforme, no le dijo nada a Konoka pero se paró frente a ella y le extendió la mano. Konoka le sonrió, tomó su mano y se incorporó.

Setsuna ya no caminaba apresuradamente ni intentaba escapar de ella, lo que hizo a Konoka muy feliz, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que estaban regresando a los dormitorios y se dirigían hacia el de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta Setsuna se detuvo y con un poco de sarcasmo dijo "Me seguirás a mi habitación también?", Konoka le lanzó la mirada de niña entusiasmada, se lo había tomado en serio. Sakurazaki suspiró pero, sin que Konoka se percatara, sonrió. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta; es más, le sostuvo la puerta a Konoka, invitándola a pasar.

* * *

Y ahí estaban, Setsuna fue a la cocina a preparar té y Konoka se quedó en la pequeña sala (aunque insistió en ayudarla, pero esta vez no gano). La chica de cabello marrón estaba sorprendida por la limpieza y el orden de la habitación de su compañera. Pero algo más llamó su atención, y la hizo sentir...incómoda, molesta, perturbada.

La mirada de Konoka estaba fija en el escritorio a su lado; ahí, una fotografía de Setsuna (hasta ahí, todo bien) pero al lado Setsuna estaba ella, la capitana del club de kendou, ambas sosteniendo un trofeo y con medallas doradas.

"Fue nuestro último campeonato juntas antes de entrar a secundaria" dijo Setsuna mientras servía el té, había notado que Konoka tenía varias preguntas sobre esa fotografía así que siguió hablando "estudiábamos en un dojou hace mucho tiempo" continuó ella y Konoka presto atención "Cuando entró a secundaria dejamos de vernos, se inscribió en el club de kendou de Mahora así que no tenía por qué ir más"

"Hmm" Konoka miraba a Setsuna con mucha atención, intentaba leer las expresiones de su rostro pero le fue un posible, Setsuna se veía muy calmada al hablar, ya no sería como antes pero aun así no mostrada ninguna emoción.

"Ahora me dirás porque me has estado siguiendo?" Setsuna dijo y tomó un sorbo de su té, espero la respuesta de Konoka pero ella sólo agachó la cabeza y miró su taza, no estaba segura de que responder o que excusa dar, así que le dijo la verdad.

"Siento que nos hemos conocido antes," Konoka habló, Setsuna ya le había dicho eso no era posible porque no recordaba haber sido amiga de ella, es por eso que suspiró como si estuviera derrotada "estoy segura que nos conocemos," agregó Konoka "cada vez que te veo yo..."

Konoka dudo un poco, qué iba a decir? Qué se sentía atraída hacia ella? Qué quería saber de dónde es? Cuáles son sus hobbies? ... Setsuna sólo la miraba con una expresión monótona, se apoyó sobre la mesa y aun mirándola hablo.

"Te estás confesando?"

"EH!" Konoka se sonrojó un poco, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho "n-no! Por supuesto que no!"

"Calma, estaba bromeando" Setsuna se burló pero por más gracioso que le haya parecido burlarse así de la chica Konoe, no mostró una sonrisa.

Konoka y Setsuna estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, tomaron su té sin decirse una palabra. A Setsuna no le importaba estar en silencio, se sentía más calmada de esa manera. Por otro lado, para Konoka no era tan sencillo quedarse callada, se sentía presionada e incómoda.

"Ah! Casi lo olvido!" a Konoka por fin se le había ocurrido algo de qué hablar, Setsuna la miró esperanzada de que dijera que tenía algo que hacer y tuviera que irse, pero ese no fue el caso. Konoka se levantó, lo que hizo que Setsuna se esperanzara aún más, para mala suerte de la última chica, Konoka se le acercó y se sentó a su lado "Déjame revisar tus heridas"

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" Setsuna dijo intentando alejarse pero Konoka no perdería otra vez.

"Eso lo decidiré yo!" Konoka dijo tercamente

"Sé cómo tratar heridas como estas" replicó Setsuna

"Ah si?" Konoka se había molestado un poco por la terquedad de su compañera, así que la golpeo en uno de sus brazos lastimado. Tenía bastante fuerza aunque no pareciera.

Setsuna se retorció en dolor y con una lágrima en el ojo dijo "Porqué me golpeaste!"

"Lo ves! No estás bien!" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa sádica

"Claro que no! Me golpeaste!"

"Y ahora te trataré" Konoka volvió a sonreír. Setsuna había perdido ante Konoka, otra vez.

"Sácate la ropa mientras me preparo" Konoka dijo muy inocente pero Setsuna no se movió y miro a otro lado, se le veía sonrojada "Que pasa?" Konoka preguntó extrañada.

"E-es vergonzoso" Setsuna dijo sonrojada, y de manera muy femenina. El corazón de Konoka latió un poco más rápido al ver como su nueva amiga se moría de vergüenza, se veía bastante tierna de esa manera.

Konoka sonrió de manera reconfortante para calmar a Setsuna "No te preocupes" dijo aun sonriendo, pero de repente el aura de esa sonrisa se volvió...un poco perversa "Te la quitaré yo!" Konoka se abalanzó contra la avergonzada Setsuna quien rogaba que se detuviera y se quejaba del dolor de sus heridas "si te sigues moviendo te dolerá más, así que quédate quieta" Konoka decía con esa sonrisa perversa.

Si, Konoka podía dar miedo a veces.

* * *

"Ya es tarde y Konoka no ha vuelto" Asuna miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Ella volvió a su habitación después de buscar a su mejor amiga durante toda a tarde con la esperanza de encontrarla (a ella y a la cena lista).

_*gruñido*_

"Konoka! Dónde estás! Muero de hambre!" Asuna cayó al suelo, se moría de hambre pero también estaba preocupada por su amiga. Aún no descartaba los rumores de que la alumna nueva pueda pertenecer a la mafia, ademas lo que vieron en los archivos del director la perturbaron un poco en ese momento.

"Asuna-san? Aún no esta lista la cena" Negi, quien recién llegaba a la habitación, dijo al notar que Asuna estaba tirada en el suelo. Apenas un día viviendo con ella y ya conocía sus costumbres.

"Peor que eso, Negi!" Asuna dijo con una cara muy preocupada "Konoka no ha regresado desde que se fue a perseguir a Sakurazaki-san"

"Qué!" Negi estaba sorprendido "No creo que los rumores sean ciertos.." pensó él rápidamente, de verdad deseaba que no fuesen ciertos "Si perteneciera a Uzoku, Konoka-san estaría en peligro... Tenemos que encontrarla pronto" la preocupación de Negi y Asuna creció aún más cuando intentaron llamar al celular de Konoka.

El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible, deje un mensaje o intente mas tarde.

_Apagado._

"Negi..." la voz de Asuna era más seria "Tú crees que...los rumores sobre Sakurazaki-san sean ciertos?" la expresión de Asuna mostraba miedo, ella había escuchado sobre los Uzoku, eran crueles y despiadados, serían capaces de disparar a niños y mujeres e incluso a sus propios aliados.

"No te preocupes, Asuna-san" Negi también se veía serio pero calmó a Asuna "Soy su tutor, encontraremos a Konoka-san, me aseguraré de ello" de verdad se comportaba muy maduro de vez en cuando.

Asuna asintió y salieron en busca de su amiga.

Intentaron pensar como Setsuna, el único problema era que no la conocían, no sabían nada de ella...excepto...

"El club de kendou!" Negi dijo, su memoria era excelente, recordó que en sus apuntes había escrito al club al que pertenecía cada alumna de su aula.

Asuna y Negi corrieron hacia el dojou, no tenían muchas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien ahí por ser de noche pero tenía que intentarlo. Al llegar a dicho lugar se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, la capitana aún estaba ahí!

"Sempai! Disculpe que la moleste" Asuna llamó la atención de la capitana saludando con respeto "de casualidad conoce a Sakurazaki Setsuna? Está en el club? La vio hoy? Estaba con otra chica?" Asuna estaba de verdad desesperada.

"Woah! Calma!" la capitana detuvo a Asuna antes de que siga preguntando algo mas "Primero necesito saber porque desean toda esa información? Acaso esta en problemas?"

"No es eso," Asuna volvió a hablar "una amiga mía salió en busca de ella y no la he visto desde entonces, y ya es tarde" Asuna agacho la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada pero no sabia que mas hacer.

"Una amiga dices?" respondió la capitana y Asuna asintió "Esa amiga es Kaichou-san?" Asuna se sintió un poco aliviada y asintió con la cabeza muy rápido "Sakurazaki vino a la práctica con kaichou-san, se fueron hace una media hora"

Asuna preguntó si sabía a donde pudo haber ido Setsuna, en donde esté ella estará Konoka. La capitana les indicó como llegar a su habitación. Los pelirrojos agradecieron su ayuda y se apresuraron a la habitación de Setsuna, esperando encontrar a Konoka.

"_Así que ese es Negi Springfield_" la capitana se dijo así misma "_no se ve como una amenaza, pero debemos tener cuidado_"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Sakurazaki Setsuna, esta había sido capaz de escapar de Konoka antes de que pudiera desabotonar su blusa. Todo este tiempo se la pasó escapando de Konoka, no tenía muchos lugares donde esconderse porque si salía de su habitación armaría un escándalo.

"Por favor, Secchan!" Konoka dijo con una voz bastante inocente, pero las apariencias engañan, y Setsuna lo aprendió al conocer a la chica Konoe.

"Ya te dije que no!" respondió la aterrada Setsuna desde el otro extremo de la habitación "Y no me llames así!"

"Si me dejas tratarte, dejaré de llamarte así" otra vez esa voz inocente pero espeluznante para Setsuna ahora.

"No piensas cumplir eso, no?"

"Claro que no" Konoka rio y la otra chica suspiro "Bajó la guardia" Konoka aprovecho esta oportunidad para lanzarse sobre su presa, quien tropezó y cayo sobre su cama llevándose a Konoka sobre ella.

* * *

"Es aquí, Negi!" Asuna dijo y se propuso tocar la puerta, pero Negi la detuvo.

"Espera, Asuna-san!" Negi dijo casi susurrando, hizo un gesto para que Asuna guardara silencio también "Escucha"

Ambos acercaron sus oídos a la puerta

_"N-no! Suéltame! Por favor!"_

Asuna y Negi escucharon una voz aguda y femenina suplicando que sea lo que sea que estuviese pasando, se detuviera.

_"No hagas eso! Duele!_"

Asuna no soporto más, si su mejor amiga estaba en peligro entonces tenía que actuar. Se separo de la puerta y alejo a Negi de ella, entonces...

_*Boom*_

"Suelta a mi amiga, sica.." Asuna había derribado la puerta y entro sin avisar, pero su sorpresa fue grande...enorme al ver la escena.

Konoka estaba encima de Setsuna con su blusa en una mano e intentando sacarle la falda con la otra, Setsuna se veía indefensa en ropa interior y muy pero muy sonrojada, se podría decir que estaba al borde del llanto.

"ria.." Asuna terminó su frase, se había quedado sin palabras. Quien gritaba por ayuda era Setsuna!

"Asuna! Que haces a-" Konoka fue interrumpida por un suspiro bastante pesado de Asuna.

"Konoka, si vas a estar haciendo cosas con la chica nueva, avísame!" Asuna dijo apartando su mirada y regresando a la puerta "Me tenías preocupada!" Le hizo una señal a Negi para que no entrara, podría ser un trauma para el niño de 10 años "Nos vemos mañana en clase!" se despidió sin ver a su amiga y cerro la puerta (milagrosamente no se había roto, el cerrojo aun funcionaba).

"Que sucedió, Asuna-san? Konoka-san esta bien?" Negi preguntó confundido mientras seguía a Asuna.

"Si, si, no te preocupes"

"Entonces quien gritaba?" Negi pregunto inocentemente

"Haces muchas preguntas," Asuna dijo, estaba agotada "por eso odio a los niños"

"Eh? No entiendo Asuna-san! Qué ocurrió?"

"Urusai, Negi" Asuna de verdad que estaba cansada, no quería lidiar con la curiosidad del niño.

"Asuna-san!" Negi agitó los brazos, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Tras muchos intentos Negi se dio por vencido, pero hizo una última pregunta antes de callarse.

"Asuna-san, porque estas tan roja?" pregunto con micha inocencia.

"Urusai, Negi!" Asuna alzó la voz y le pegó en la cabeza.

"Ow...hidoi" gimió el pequeño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Setsuna, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Asuna las había encontrado en una posición muy embarazosa, Konoka podía explicarle a la pelirroja que había ocurrido y después de unos días molestándola se le olvidaría pero...

"Puedes...por favor...irte?" La avergonzada Setsuna dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

"Secchan, lo siento mucho!" Konoka intento disculparse mientras se levantaba pero...

"No me llames así! No somos cercanas! No me conoces! Vete de aquí y no te me vuelvas a acercar!" Setsuna explotó, no soportaba la insistencia de la chica, la sofocaba. Y estaba mucho más molesta porque alguien más las había visto en esa posición.

Konoka se sentía culpable y sin habla, se alejó lentamente, se disculpó una vez más y se fue sin decir nada más.

Setsuna suspiró para calmarse, terminó de desvestirse y se puso ropa deportiva "_Es más difícil de lidiar con esa chica que con cualquier persona_" pensó mientras se ponía unos shorts "_Es muy terca, y siempre quiere que sea a su manera..._" su impresión de Konoka no era muy buena ahora "_Se interesa mucho en la vida de otros… y.._" Setsuna detuvo sus pensamientos.

"_No se preocupa por la de ella...Kono-chan…"_ dijo con poco de melancolía, pero porque? Setsuna no quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido ni nada relacionado con Konoe Konoka, se lavó la cara, tom+o su espada y se dispuso a marcharse.

Setsuna abrió la puerta con cuidado, no sabía que tanto daño había hecho la pelirroja a su puerta. Pero antes de poder dar un paso alguien la detuvo.

"Hoy no, Sakurazaki!" ahí estaba su capitana con una gran sonrisa "Nada de entrenar en las noches! Estas herida así que necesitas reposo"

"Pero, taichou" Setsuna intento quejarse pero su sempai alzo la mano tapando el rostro de su kohai.

"Nada de peros!" su sempai dijo con un aire de superior "Vamos adentro! Hoy cuidaré de ti!" Setsuna se opuso pero su sempai la empujo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, Konoka vio la escena desde lejos. No pudo escuchar su conversación, solo lo último que grito la capitana "Hoy cuidare de ti!" resonaba en a cabeza de la afligida Konoka. Se sentía culpable pero no solo eso...

Celos.

Si, Konoka estaba celosa. Ella quería cuidar de Setsuna! Ella quería estar con Setsuna! Ella quería ser cercana a Setsuna... Pero ahora, Setsuna la odiaba, o al menos eso fue lo que sentía.

Konoka sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Para su mala suerte, tenía que pasar por la habitación de esa persona para irse a la suya. Mientras caminaba por dicha habitación escucho risas viniendo de ella, la capitana del club de kendou se reía de manera escandalosa.

El nudo en su garganta se sentía más fuerte. Konoka no aguantó y corrió a su habitación.


	6. Ch4-2: Negi Springfield

**Sub-capitulo 2: Negi Springfield**

"De verdad estuvo bien dejar a Konoka-san con Sakurazaki-san?" preguntó el pequeño niño profesor a su compañera de habitación, Asuna.

"Si, si" ella le respondió sin mucho interés ni preocupación, después de lo que había visto no tendría por qué preocuparse.

Aun eran las 7:30pm, Asuna leía un manga en su cama y Negi revisaba sus notas sobre la clase. Era la primera vez que se quedaban los dos solos en la habitación, Negi se sentía un poco nervioso porque su relación con Asuna no había comenzado tan bien que digamos. Asuna, por otro lado, parecía no darle importancia, ella tenía un carácter fuerte, decía lo que pensaba, era impulsiva pero se preocupaba por la gente a su alrededor.

Las personas dirían que Asuna tenía una personalidad tsundere, pero sus amigos más cercanos la describirían como...idiota.

"Ah, hoy fue un buen día, no?" Negi preguntó dirigiéndose a su alumna y forzando una sonrisa, tenía que romper el hielo como sea.

"Mhm" respondió ésta sin ponerle mucha atención.

"_Konoka-san dijo que no debía preocuparme_," Negi soltó un pesado suspiro "_pero siento que Asuna-san me odia!_"

Negi se veía desesperado y muy metido en sus pensamientos, intentando buscar una manera de acercarse a Asuna, quien se percató de la tensión por la que pasaba el niño.

Aún tenía el manga en sus manos, miraba de reojo a Negi "_Tal vez he sido muy dura con el"_ pensó, si bien Asuna era brusca o tosca para comunicarse, en el fondo si se preocupaba por Negi.

"Ne, baka Negi" Asuna llamó a su pelirrojo amigo.

"Ah, hai!" este respondió sin hacerle caso al insulto

"Porque viniste a Japon?" Asuna preguntó con curiosidad, el pequeño parecía no entender hacia donde iba su alumna con esa pregunta "Me refiero a, que esperas cumplir viniendo a Japón a enseñar?"

"Ah," Negi entendió y agachó un poco la cabeza, no de tristeza, se le veía sonriente pero un tanto nostálgico. Era difícil expresar lo que sentía "le prometí a alguien que sería el mejor profesor de Japón" respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

"Hmm" Asuna lo miraba con un poco de admiración "podrá ser una chica?" ella intentó molestarlo un poco.

"Eh!?" el pequeño se sonrojó ante la pregunta, su inocencia era bastante obvia "bueno, si" dijo más calmado.

"Ah!?" Asuna saltó de su cama y riendo tomo los cachetes del niño y los estiró...era una especie de muestra de afecto "Te lo tenías bien guardado, no?" Asuna siguió riendo e ignorando los gemidos de Negi "Eres un prematuro, Negi!"

"A-ah.. Ashuna-san!" Negi no lograba vocalizar bien las palabras, hasta que finalmente Asuna lo soltó "Te equivocas Asuna-san! La promesa se la hice a onee-chan"

Asuna no dijo nada, solo lo miró con cara de confusión.

"Onee-chan vive conmigo en Wales" Negi comenzo a relatar. Oneechan, de quien hablaba era su hermana, una chica un par de años mayor que las chicas de la clase, rubia y alta, con ojos amables y sonrisa gentil. Ella cuidó de Negi cuando era aún un bebe.

"Eh? Y tus padres?" Asuna interrumpió la historia de Negi.

"Ah... Nunca lo conocí" La voz de Negi sonaba un poco triste. Asuna se sintió culpable y cambio de tema, volvieron a hablar de la hermana de Negi, su charla se hizo larga e interesante. Negi le contaba relatos sobre pueblo natal, su hermana, su mejor amiga llamada Anya, el jefe de la aldea... Asuna prestaba mucha atención, como si le estuviera dando una clase.

"Ahora que lo pienso," Negi pausó sus historias "te pareces mucho a Onee-chan" fue ahí cuando sacó una foto de entre sus cosas y se la mostró a la pelirroja. Asuna examinó la foto, Negi se veía más pequeño de lo que es, a su lado estaba una niña de la misma altura con el cabello recogido en dos coletas. Y entre ellos, abrazándolos, estaba la rubia Oneechan de Negi.

Negi estaba en lo cierto, Asuna y su oneechan se parecían bastante físicamente "hmm" Asuna veía la foto con detenimiento, la rubia era bastante bonita y se veía como toda una dama, la opinión que tenia de Negi cambio un poco... Parecía que esa era la intención del pequeño... Hasta que...

"Aunque sus personalidades son algo distintas" Negi agregó mientras que Asuna lo escuchaba con atención "Oneechan es delicada y muy educada," dijo inocentemente "Asuna-san es un poco más agresiva e informal" el comentario del pequeño no fue con malas intenciones, era pura inocencia, sin embargo Asuna no lo veía de esa manera.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Asuna alzó un poco la voz, como dándole una oportunidad para cambiar sus palabras.

"Ah, bueno, Asuna-san es más..." Negi pensó un rato la palabra exacta "agresiva" dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Negi suspiró, cuando por fin se estaba llevando bien con Asuna... "_gaaah, esa chica..!_" el pequeño se sentía frustrado, una vez más fue lanzado a patadas de su habitación con todas sus cosas.

Negi podía mostrar su lado maduro frente a sus alumnas pero él era un niño después de todo. Sacó el registro de sus alumnas, en donde tenía apuntes de cada una de ellas y en la cara de Asuna le dibujo un par de cuernos y colmillos.

Satisfecho con eso tomo sus cosas y decidió buscar algún lugar cómodo y seguro para pasar la noche, pensó ir a la estatua por donde salvó a Nodoka aquella vez pero estaba haciendo algo de frio "_No quiero pescar un resfriado_" se dijo mentalmente, enfermarse en los primeros días de clase no era muy responsable.

"Negi-kun?" llamó una voz varonil

"Takamichi!" Negi se sintió aliviado que su amigo lo haya encontrado

"Veo que aún no puedes llevarte bien con Asuna-san" dijo el profesor mayor con una sonrisa, Negi asintió algo avergonzado.

Takamichi le ofreció quedarse esa noche en su habitación, oferta que Negi no podía rechazar.

* * *

Los profesores tenían habitaciones individuales y lo suficientemente grandes par personas, Takamichi tenía un sillón que usaba cuando tenía que quedarse hasta tarde corrigiendo exámenes. Este haría de cama para Negi "Perdón que no pueda ofrecerte una cama de verdad" dijo Takamichi

"No te preocupes, me haces un gran favor dejándome dormir aquí" Negi dijo con humildad. El pequeño le ofreció hacerle la cena en agradecimiento, Takamichi conocía las dotes culinarias de su amigo, por lo que aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Negi cocinó con rapidez y puso la mesa, era la mejor comida que Takamichi había tenido desde que era niño. Posterior a la cena, Negi sirvió té como era costumbre.

"Y bien Negi?" Takahata habló, el pequeño no entendía a que se refería "que piensas de tu clase?" preguntó Takahata con una sonrisa.

"Todas son muy interesantes, cada una se destaca en algo, son increíbles" dijo Negi con la inocencia de un niño, en un instante pensó en Asuna... Ella también destacaba en algo, era terca y se preocupaba por sus amigos, aunque era agresiva a veces. Negi suspiro, seria difícil llevarse bien con ella, pero él no podía darse por vencido.

Takamichi notó que Negi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, él conocia a Negi desde que era un bebe y sabía que no se rendiría hasta que Asuna lo acepte como su tutor.

"Dejando de lado eso..." Takamichi dijo con algo de duda, detestaba tener que hablar de cosas serias pero tenía que hacerse "has notado algún movimiento raro?" preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Negi sabía que su amigo se estaba refiriendo a Setsuna y aunque era una persona sospechosa, también era su alumna "No" respondió el pelirrojo con timidez.

Takahata lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sabía que estaba mintiendo "Negi-kun, fuiste asignado a esa clase con una misión" Takamichi le habló como si fuese su padre, Negi suspiro "sé que es difícil a veces, pero tenemos que cumplir órdenes"

Negi asintió con la cabeza "la verdad es que..." el pequeño profesor le comentó que Setsuna faltó a las dos últimas clases del día, y que a su regreso se le veía bastante mal herida "como si hubiera estado en una pelea" con eso Negi terminó de informar.

Takamichi se alarmó un poco pero pudo mantener su expresión calmada "_gakuenchou debe saber que paso..._" penso el experimentado profesor, sin darse cuenta se sumergió en sus pensamientos, preocupado, dejando a Negi en intriga.

"Takamichi?" Negi lo despertó, Takamichi se limitó a sonreír y decirle que no se preocupara, solo tenía que seguir informando sobre actividades sospechosas.

Siendo ya las 10pm ambos profesores decidieron ir a descansar, tenían que ir temprano a clases.

* * *

Takahata despertó como de costumbre a las 7am, para sorpresa suya, Negi ya estaba listo para entonces.

"Buenos dias, Takamichi" Negi saludó al perplejo profesor "ah, dejé el desayuno en la cocina, tengo que ir a la sala de profesores" dijo Negi y se apresuró a alistar sus cosas para las clases de hoy, le comentó que aun está practicando su japonés (la escritura) y que por eso se levantaba más temprano "ah, recogeré mis cosas al terminar las clases" Negi agregó, no pretendía quedarse con Takamichi mucho tiempo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Asuna hoy mismo.

"Me voy ya, nos vemos!" Negi se despidió y se fue, Takamichi seguía sorprendido pero sonrió.

"Tu padre estaría orgulloso, Negi-kun"

* * *

"Aahh! Llegaremos tarde!" la pelirroja Asuna se quejaba mientras corría a la escuela, a su lado estaba Konoka ayudada de sus patines (era la única manera de seguirle el paso a Asuna)

"Es algo de todos los días Asuna" konoka comentó riéndose

"Fuiste tú la que se quedó dormida hoy!" Asuna le reclamó y se quedó pensando, era raro que Konoka se quedara dormida, más raro le pareció la expresión con la que llego a su habitación la noche anterior.

_***ring***_

"La primera campana!" Asuna gritó apresurando el paso y jalando a Konoka quien se reía de la reacción de su amiga.

* * *

"A tiempo!" Asuna suspiró agotada al llegar a su salón

"Buenos dias Asuna-san, Konoka-san" Negi, quien acababa de llegar al salón, las saludó.

"Ohayou Negi-kun" Konoka respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, Asuna lo quedó mirando con una expresión amenazadora pero también lo saludó

"Negi-kun, hoy también te levantaste muy temprano no?" Konoka preguntó, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Negi no había pasado la noche con ellas.

"ah..." Negi no quería que Konoka resondrara a Asuna (como la primera vez) por botarlo "si, tenía que terminar unos informes" mintió Negi para no comprometer a su alumna.

Asuna no dijo nada y solo entró al salón, Negi la miró con algo de tristeza pero él estaba decidido a llevarse bien con ella. Konoka, al ver la decisión de Negi se sintió inspirada y también optó por no rendirse con Setsuna.

Con todas en sus lugares se dio inicio a la clase, el día comenzaría con matemáticas, pero antes Negi tenía que tomar lista, la primera persona de la lista, Aisaka Sayo, parecía haber faltado al igual que el día anterior, la verdad es que en el registro no había una foto de ella "_eso es raro..._" pensó Negi, preguntaría por ella luego.

Continuó con la lista, todas estaban presentes excepto una persona "Evangeline-san? Evangeline-san no está presente hoy?" dijo Negi en caso que alguien supiera que pasó con ella, para su sorpresa nadie sabía que paso con ella, las chicas solo le dijeron que a veces falta pero nadie sabía porque.

Negi se quedó pensativo, decidió que sería mejor preguntarle a Takamichi ya que él fue su tutor el año pasado.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, algo inusual, no hubieron peleas entre Asuna e Iincho, las gemelas Narutaki no hicieron alguna broma pesada. Fue un día normal... Bueno, anormal en el salón 2-A.

* * *

_***ring***_

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases del día sonó y todas revivieron, las alumnas se despedían una a una de Negi mientras salían a sus dormitorios, algunas iban a sus clubes aunque las actividades extracurriculares comenzaban oficialmente la semana que viene.

"Ne Konoka, quieres ver una película?" Asuna sugirió mientras arreglaban sus cosas y se levantaban.

"Gomen Asuna, tengo que ir al club de adivinación" Konoka dijo, tenían que alistar todo para que las nuevas estudiantes se enlistaran "porque no la ves con Negi-kun?" sugirió con inocencia Konoka, casualmente Negi estaba cerca y las quedó mirando algo nervioso por Asuna.

Asuna miró al niño, estaba considerándolo después que la cubrió en la mañana ante Konoka, Asuna suspiró "está bien"

* * *

_"Esto es algo incómodo_" Negi pensaba mientras que Asuna veía la película de zombies que había rentado. La pelirroja parecía estar muy atenta a la película y cualquier comentario que Negi hacía para romper el hielo era respondido por un simple '_mhm_'

"_No debería ser tan dura con él_" pensaba Asuna mientras Negi se atormentaba a sí mismo. Asuna estaba considerando darle otra oportunidad, el pequeño se estaba esforzando por caerle bien sabiendo que a Asuna no le gustan los niños "_aahh, por eso odio a los niños_"

A pesar de todos los intentos de Negi y la posible consideración de Asuna, terminaron de ver la película en silencio. La pelirroja hizo un breve comentario sobre el film "No fue nada aterrador!" grito desilusionada.

"Asuna-san te gustan las películas de terror?" Negi preguntó con curiosidad.

"Me gustan las películas de zombies" respondió inmediatamente, Negi aprovechó esta oportunidad para preguntarle más sobre el tema, Asuna le respondía con naturalidad como si estuviera hablando con Konoka o alguna otra compañera de clase "_No es tan problemático como creía_" pensó Asuna, en verdad estaba disfrutándola conversación que tenía con Negi sobre películas de zombies.

"Que hay de los fantasmas? Crees en ellos?" Negi preguntó

"Hmm... Nunca he visto uno" Asuna respondió con seguridad, aunque Negi la notó algo pensativa "aunque..." la pelirroja empezaba a actuar de manera misteriosa, lo que llamó la atención de Negi "hay rumores sobre algo que ronda por el campus..." Asuna relataba y Negi se veía más interesado "ocurre durante luna llena, algunas dicen que es un fantasma pero escuche de unas sempais que quien se cruza con eso termina desmayándose y con unas marcas en el cuello"

Negi abrió sus ojos, eso era completamente sospechoso "marcas?" preguntó el aterrado

Asuna asintió con la cabeza "si, un vampiro" Asuna dijo con seriedad "bueno, solo es un rumor, nunca he visto nada así" agregó algo despreocupada por el tema.

Negi pensó un poco sobre el asunto, si es un rumor entonces su colega Takamichi debe haber oído de él, lo más seguro es que solo sea una invención "_de lo contrario hubieran tomado acción_" concluyo Negi relajándose un poco.

A los pocos segundos Konoka entró en la habitación, se le veía cansada, probablemente haya estado muy ocupada con los preparativos para cuando las nuevas estudiantes visiten los clubs.

"Konoka!" Asuna saludó a su compañera e inmediatamente se pusieron a hablar sobre la cena de esta noche, durante la conversación Konoka miró a Negi de reojo, se le veía más tranquilo, parece que un tiempo a solas con Asuna había arreglado su mal inicio.

Konoka sonrió a sí misma, estaba contenta que el pequeño y su mejor amiga hayan mejorado su relación, aunque quien sabe que pueda pasar conociendo el mal temperamento de Asuna "_yo tampoco debo darme por vencida_" dijo mentalmente pensando en cierta chica nueva que le causaba tanta intriga.

"Oh rayos! Lo olvidé!" Negi dijo levantándose rápidamente y alistándose a salir.

"mm? Que pasa Negi-bozou?" Asuna preguntó con curiosidad al verlo apurado.

"Le dije a Takamichi que recogería mis cosas después de clases" Negi explicaba mientras se ponía un abrigo.

"Eh? Iras al dormitorio de Takahata-sensei? Ahora? A estas horas? Te acompaño?" Asuna lanzaba una pregunta tras otra con obvias intenciones de ver a su querido profesor.

"Es tarde, no puedo permitir que mis alumnas anden por el campus a estas horas" dijo Negi agregando que solo le tomara unos minutos.

"Ve con cuidado" Konoka se despidió del niño, Negi le devolvió una sonrisa diciendo que regresaría pronto y se fue.

"Creo que debí acompañarlo" Asuna dijo minutos después que Negi partió.

"Tanto querías ver a Takahata-sesei?" Konoka preguntó riendo mientras preparaba la cena.

"No es eso!" se defendió Asuna, Konoka se rio ante su reacción pero Asuna se veía un poco más seria "tengo una sensación extraña" agrego la pelirroja.

"Ah! Estas preocupada por Negi-kun!" Konoka dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ch-chigau!" Asuna dijo algo nerviosa, al estilo tsundere, explicarle a Konoka no serviría de nada. Asuna suspiró y miró hacia la ventana "_luna llena..."_

* * *

Negi ya estaba de regreso a su dormitorio, se disculpó con Takamichi por la hora y por olvidarse de recoger sus cosas después de clase como había prometido. Su amigo no estaba molesto en lo absoluto, es más le ofreció quedarse una noche más en caso que las cosas aun estuvieran tensas pero Negi le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

El niño profesor caminaba con su enorme mochila hacia el dormitorio que compartía con sus dos alumnas, era tarde y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones por lo que el campus se veía algo...tenebroso. La luna llena alumbraba las calles de la ciudad academia "_luna llena_" Negi recordó el relato que Asuna le había contado hace un rato "_olvidé preguntarle a Takamichi sobre_-"

"kya!"

Un grito de auxilio alarmó a Negi, provenía de muy cerca y parecía una voz conocida. Negi dejó todo excepto una especie de báculo y corrió hacia donde provenía la voz.

"Auxilio!" una chica gritaba a la distancia, Negi pudo reconocer esa voz.

"_Miyazaki-san!_" Negi se apresuró a salvar a su alumna de lo q sea que la ponía en peligro.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Negi pudo ver como una sombra abrazaba a su alumna quien parecía haberse desmayado. El pequeño no dudo en atacar esa sombra que parecía estar extrayéndole la energía a su alumna.

"_Ras tel ma scir magister_" el niño murmuró algo en latín, inmediatamente unos paneles/hologramas salieron de su báculo, parecía una especie de computadora del futuro "el objetivo es esa sombra" agregó Negi

"_Objective confirmed_" una voz computarizada dijo "_Target locked_"

"Sagitta! Series Lucis!" llamó Negi una vez más en latín, del báculo salieron unas especies de flechas muy iluminadas que se dirigieron directamente hacia esa sombra. Para mala suerte de Negi, la sombra logró esquivar sus flechas dejando a Nodoka en el suelo.

Negi aun apuntaba hacia la sombra con su báculo, listo para atacar de nuevo cuando...

"Negi!" la voz de Asuna lo llamaba a lo lejos, el pequeño se distrajo y la sombra aprovechó esta oportunidad para escapar.

"Negi! Estás bien? Oí gritos" Asuna llego al lugar de los hechos preocupada por lo que haya causado ese alboroto "Honya-chan! Negi! Qué le paso?" Asuna preguntaba mientras se aseguraba que su amiga aun respirara.

"No estoy muy seguro..." Negi dijo con tristeza, sentía que no había sido capaz de proteger a su alumna

"Oi Negi..." la voz de Asuna parecía que se quebraba de miedo, Negi se acercó un poco "marcas..." la pelirroja dijo mostrándole el cuello de su amiga al pequeño profesor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las clases se dieron como de costumbre, al parecer nadie más que Asuna y Negi vieron o escucharon ruidos extraños la noche anterior. Nodoka parecía no recordar nada ya que no le había comentado nada a sus dos mejores amigas, aun así Negi quería conversar con ella.

"Miyazaki-san" Negi la llamó durante el receso.

"Ah hai!" Nodoka se acercó a su escritorio, aunque aún se sentía nerviosa al hablar con Negi.

"uumm..." el pequeño profesor no estaba seguro de que preguntar, no quería ser muy obvio y alertar a todas pero quería asegurarse que Nodoka esté bien "c-como has estado?" Negi preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, decidió usar la táctica de una conversación común.

Su alumna se veía extrañada, tal vez Negi quería conversar con alguien en el recreo para no sentirse solo "ah, bien...uumm" Nodoka parecía dudar un poco "y-y usted N-Negi-sensei?" la tímida chica le preguntó refiriéndose a que piensa de Mahora y como se acostumbraba a todas.

"Hai! Me encanta este lugar, y todas son maravillosas personas" Negi respondió con naturalidad y la inocencia de un niño.

Se la pasaron conversando de cosas cotidianas, hobbies, que era lo que hacía Nodoka en el club de exploración de la biblioteca; es más, Nodoka le prometió que le daría un recorrido a Negi algún día.

"A_ahh, estoy hablando con Negi-sensei_" Nodoka pensaba sorprendida de sí misma, ella se había convencido que Negi era un niño por lo que no debía tenerle miedo, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa de hablarle.

"Ara, Nodoka estas bien acompañada" Haruna dijo tomándolos por sorpresa, ella había acompañado a Yue a comprar uno de sus exóticos jugos, ahora que estaban de regreso se dedicarían a molestar a Nodoka y Negi porque, vamos, se veían muy tiernos hablando juntos.

Ambos, Nodoka y Negi, se sonrojaron por el comentario de Haruna, era obvio lo que quería decir con ello. Nodoka siendo tan tímida como es se sonrojó fácilmente, y Negi por ser un niño inocente también.

Asuna veía la escena desde su sitio, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Como era tarde no podían llevar a Nodoka la enfermería, además no estaban seguros de que había pasado o quien fue el culpable. Asuna cargó a Honya-chan y la dejaron en la puerta de su habitación, tocaron la puerta y se fueron.

"_Pensándolo bien, no debimos correr_" Asuna se dijo a sí misma, no tenían por qué hacerlo "_Hmm... Pero tocamos la puerta, Yue y Haruna deberion haberla visto_" la pelirroja pensaba mientras las veía, ellas no habían dicho nada en lo absoluto y era preocupante.

"Asuna!" la voz aguda de su compañera Konoka la despertó de sus pensamientos "mou, te estado llamando todo este tiempo" agregó Konoe

"gomen gomen" Asuna sonrió con nervios, Konoka no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba y sería mejor que no lo descubriera, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de cosas y no quería ponerla en peligro.

"te llamaba porque es posible que llegue tarde hoy otra vez" Konoka explicó.

"El club otra vez?" Asuna preguntó algo extrañada, no creía que necesitarían tantos preparativos, con la popularidad de Konoka era suficiente.

Konoka negó con la cabeza "Omiai" respondió como avergonzada, Asuna sabía que Konoka detestaba los omiais pero debió cumplir con su abuelo.

Asuna le dio una sonrisa para darle ánimos, Konoka sonrió al instante, ella no era del tipo de personas que se frustran rápidamente por este tipo de cosas.

* * *

_***ring***_

"Continuaremos al día de mañana, que tengan un buen día" dijo Negi al finalizar la clase. Las alumnas del 2-A salieron corriendo como siempre pero sin antes despedirse de su pequeño profesor "_Evangeline-san falto de nuevo_" pensaba Negi al ver su registro de asistencia "_espero que este bien_"

En ese instante, una chica alta de cabello verde claro, con una expresión nula en el rostro se le acercó "Negi-sensei" llamó esta chica.

"ah..uum Chachamaru-san, que pasa?" Negi preguntó recordando el nombre de su alumna.

Chachamaru le entregó una hoja, era un permiso por descanso medico a nombre de Evangeline McDowell, la alumna que había estado ausente estos días "Ah! Evangeline-san está enferma? Como esta? Es algo grave?" Negi inmediatamente preguntó preocupado.

"Solo es un resfriado" Chachamaru respondió con voz monótona, su respuesta tranquilizó un poco a Negi.

Chachamaru no le dio más tiempo a Negi para preguntar, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Sin duda era una chica de pocas palabras pero no se veía aterradora, además debe estar preocupada por Evangeline, eso pensaba Negi.

* * *

"Ne Asuna-san," llamó Negi a su compañera de habitación, la pelirroja leía un manga en la pequeña sala entras Negi hacia la cena "Sabes cuál es el dormitorio de Evangeline-san?"

"mmm... Recuerdo que alguien me dijo que no vivía en los dormitorios" dijo sin mostrar mucho interés "Deberías preguntarle a Chachamaru, vive con ella" agregó la pelirroja

Negi se reprochó a si mismo por no darse cuenta de ese detalle horas antes.

Comieron la cena alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Konoka aún no regresaba lo que preocupó a Negi porque hoy también había luna llena. Asuna le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que lo más seguro es que se quede con su abuelo por la noche, pero Negi estaba intranquilo sabiendo que había algo que atacaba a las alumnas allá afuera.

"Por cierto Negi" Asuna habló "me pareció ver unas luces esa noche"

Negi se puso nervioso, nadie debió descubrir su secreto o su misión acabaría "Ah si? Yo no vi nada" respondió con una mentira

"Si siquiera viste quien o que ataco a Honya-chan?" Asuna siguió preguntando

"Solo vi una sombra" esta vez Negi decía la verdad

No volvieron a tocar después de esa pequeña conversación, Negi sabía que lo que debería hacer era informarle a Takamichi pero no lo pudo encontrar por ningún lado, Negi supuso que lo habían mandado a los alrededores de la academia a investigar algo.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche Asuna llamo a Negi quien estaba casi dormido en su cama sobre el armario "Negi, estoy preocupada por Konoka" dijo la pelirroja, Negi se veía confundido, hace un rato Asuna le dijo que no se preocupara "sé que dije q no te preocuparas, pero es que ella siempre llama cuando se queda con su abuelo" explicó Asuna, Negi se alarmó e inmediatamente se alisto para salir.

"No contesta el teléfono" Asuna dijo mientras corrían, la pelirroja había intentado llamarla unas 50 veces sin éxito "por cierto Negi" ella agregó mirándolo de reojo y notando que había traído una especie de arma "para que es ese báculo?" preguntó con curiosidad recordando que aquella noche también la llevaba.

"Por precaución, espero no usarla" dijo muy serio y misterioso Negi "_si konoka-san está en problema no me importa si Asuna-san me ve_"

"Kya!" escucharon un grito que provenía del mismo lugar en donde Nodoka había sido atacada la noche anterior.

"Es Konoka!"

"Rápido!"

* * *

**Nota del autor: Muchos misterios se iran revelando poco a poco, pero de algo estamos seguros...esta no es una secundaria normal. Si! Por si se habran dado cuenta, en el "hechizo" que usa Negi (que en realidad en este fanfic no es un hechizo) obvie el "magica" (ya saben, el hechizo es "sagitta magica") porque no se tocara el tema de la magia, lo ire explicando en los siguientes capitulos :3**

**Agradecimientos a quienes hayan seguido la historia y disculpas por la larga demora, tratare no demorar tantos años para el siguiente capitulo uw u'**


	7. Ch5: Quién eres?

**Capítulo 5: Quién eres?**

"rápido, rápido!" Negi gritaba mentalmente.

"Aguanta Konoka!" Asuna aceleraba el paso.

Ambos pelirrojos corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel lugar en donde Nodoka había sido atacada la noche anterior y, en donde ahora Konoka corría peligro. Aquel lugar en donde Negi había visto una figura oscura succionar la energía de su alumna, no podía permitir que esto ocurra de nuevo, no mientras tuviera eso.

* * *

"Estas segura que no quieres ir, Setsuna?" una morena de ojos dorados preguntó

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Tatsumiya" respondió Setsuna.

Las chicas se encontraban no tan lejos del lugar en donde Konoka corría peligro, habían escuchado su grito de auxilio con claridad reconociendo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente a esas horas de la noche fuera de los dormitorios?

* * *

Los pelirrojos llegaron a su destino, Konoka estaba tendida en el suelo probablemente desmayada. Muy cerca de ella estaba aquella figura que atacó a Nodoka una noche atrás.

"Konoka!" llamo Asuna temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

"Quién eres? Porque haces esto!?" Negi intentó iniciar una conversación con la sombra sin éxito "no me dejas alternativa"

El pequeño pelirrojo saco aquel báculo extraño que había traído consigo "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister_" susurró muy cerca a este, aquellos paneles hologramas salieron del arma sorprendiendo Asuna que no podía pronunciar una palabra.

"Ya sabes a quien atacar" Negi hablo dirigiéndose a su báculo.

"_Target confirmed_" la voz computarizada de su báculo hablo "_target locked_"

"Sagitta! Series-"

Antes que Negi pudiera terminar su frase e invocar su técnica, unos misiles vinieron de la nada impactando el camino entre la sombra y los pelirrojos.

"N-Negi!" Asuna llamó con dificultad debido al humo. Este se disipaba lentamente pero ambos pelirrojos vieron como la sombra escapaba por los cielos, en una especie de robot volador con propulsores "Konoka!" Asuna rápidamente busco a su amiga entre el desastre, la chica Konoe yacía en el suelo, de milagro los misiles no la habían tocado.

"Asuna-san! Cuida de Konoka-san!" Negi dijo decidido

"Ah!? Y que ha-" Asuna preguntó pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que Negi estaba flotando en su báculo "q-que..!?"

"Te lo explicare luego!" Negi dijo finalmente y se fue "Tengo que terminar esto"

* * *

"Sagitta! Series lucis!" Negi lanzaba flechas a la sombra, había logrado alcanzarla a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba. Sin embargo su enemigo esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad "_maldición!_"

Negi pronunció otras palabras en latín, su báculo creo cuatro copias idénticas a él. El grupo de Negis se dividió tratando de acorralar a esta sombra.

_Arriba_

_Debajo_

_Detrás_

_Izquierda_

_Derecha_

"T_odos en posición_" Negi dijo mentalmente, una vez más recitó su técnica preferida "_Sagitta! Series Lucis!_"

Las flechas de luz provenían de todos lados, era imposible esquivar esta vez.

_*boom*_

"_Target down_" la voz computarizada de su báculo dijo, las copias desaparecieron inmediatamente mientras Negi veía caer a su enemigo "_No te dejare escapar_" el pelirrojo siguió a la sombra hasta que esta impacto con el suelo, estaban en el bosque alejado del campus.

El niño era precavido, a pesar de estar seguro que su enemigo tomó un golpe directo Negi se acercó con cautela siempre en guardia con su báculo, preparado para reaccionar.

El humo se disipaba lentamente, descubriendo una figura, Negi veía chispas salir del lugar en donde impacto la sombra... El pelirrojo no creía lo que veía, el humo se disipó y la luna llena ilumino su visión, Negi bajo su báculo "Chachamaru-san?" el pequeño murmuro in cree lo que veía.

Chachamaru, su alumna, estaba frente a él, apenas podía mantenerse en pie pero lo que más sorprendía a Negi era ver que su alumna era en realidad un robot... Un robot que se veía muy mal herido. Las sorpresas no se detenían ahí, detrás de Chachamaru aún estaba aquella sombra culpable de los ataques a dos de sus alumnas.

"_un momento..._" Negi se había percatado de algo "_Chachamaru-san protegió al enemigo?_" el pequeño profesor no lograba entender que ocurría pero había bajado la guardia.

"_Lic lac la lac lilac_"

"eh!?" Un bloque de hielo fue lanzado hacia él, apenas pudo reaccionar y esquivarlo. A pesar de haberse salvado de lo que hubiera sido una muerta segura, su enemigo aprovecho para escapar llevándose a Chachamaru consigo.

* * *

"De pie, saludo, asiento" la delegada de la clase ordenó al inicio de la clase como era costumbre en Japón.

"Buenos días a todas" Negi respondió un poco ido.

"Negi-kun, te sientes bien?" Makie preguntó, no era solo ella, todas habían notado que Negi estaba un poco raro, se le veía cansado además de tener una pequeña herida en el rostro.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "estoy bien gracias, estuve practicando kanji hasta tarde, perdón por preocuparlas" Negi dijo con energía, las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco aunque no se veían 100% seguras "_no puedo involucrarlas_"

Como parte de la rutina de todos los días, Negi pasó la lista antes de iniciar con la clase. Esta vez Chachamaru estaba ausente "_Chachamaru-san..._" Negi recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, no podía creer que una de sus alumnas estuviera trabajando para su enemigo, Negi trató de ser optimista y pensar que estaba siendo forzada a ello "_Evangeline-san sigue sin aparecer..._" Negi pensaba preocupado, no sabía que pensar ya.

* * *

"Konoka no tenías que venir si no te sentías bien" la pelirroja Asuna le dijo a su compañera, estaban en medio de la clase pero Konoka se veía somnolienta.

"Estoy bien" le aseguró Konoe, era una mala mentira.

A los pocos minutos sonó la campana del receso, y como de costumbre las chicas salieron corriendo a la cafetería, solo algunas se quedaban en el salón.

"Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?" Asuna preguntó preocupada a Konoka, esta última le dio una sonrisa y se negó, por supuesto que aun así Asuna le traería algo.

Las únicas que quedaban en el salón eran Konoka y, por razones del destino, Setsuna. Ni siquiera Negi estaba dentro, había ido a buscar a Takamichi para comentarle lo ocurrido.

Konoka estaba acostada sobre su mesa viendo a Setsuna desde atrás, la chica Sakurazaki leía un libro como de costumbre, Konoka se sentía muy cansada como para ir hacia ella, sentía que poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Apenas sintió que parpadeo cuando "hey" Setsuna estaba a su lado con su rostro inexpresivo "no te ves bien" agregó.

Konoka estaba extrañada por la evidente preocupación de su compañera de clase pero en realidad no se sentía con energías suficientes para molestarla "estoy bien..." dijo con dificultad y desmayándose al instante.

* * *

_Una pequeña niña en kimono jugaba con una pelota "quieres ser mi amiga?" ella pregunto._

_"amiga?" otra niña cuyo rostro era borroso dijo._

_"Seamos amigas!" la niña de la pelota insistió, la pequeña del rostro borroso parecía sonreír._

_**"-oka!"**_

_"Cómo te llamas?" la insistente niña preguntó_

_**"-noka!"**_

_"Me llamo..."_

_**"Konoka!"**_

* * *

Konoka abrió los ojos lentamente "_blanco_" logro distinguir dicho color neutro, estaba en una habitación blanca y escuchaba como alguien la llamaba. Su visión empezaba a aclarase, reconoció el lugar "_la enfermería?_"

"Konoka!" Asuna se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola "te dije que no tenías que asistir si te sentías mal!" agregó con mucha preocupación, para la pelirroja, Konoka como su familia.

"Estoy bien Asuna" Konoka dijo con un puchero, no le gustaba preocupar a sus amigas así.

"Me temo que tendré que corregirte, Kaichou-san" la enfermera de la escuela dijo interrumpiendo su conversación "estás con anemia, deberías quedarte y descansar" pausó para tomar un sorbo de su café y prosiguió "no queremos que tu amiga te cargue de nuevo hasta aquí" agregó con un guiño, no dijo más y se fue con una sonrisa.

"Me trajiste hasta aquí?" Konoka pregunto a Asuna quien negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia atrás. Setsuna estaba en una silla con su libro, levantó la mirada un segundo cruzándose con los ojos de Konoka.

Konoka sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía caliente de la vergüenza, Asuna inmediatamente noto su cambio de actitud "Ne Konoka, paso algo entre.."

_*ring*_

"aahh! La campana!" Asuna exclamó, para fortuna de Konoka, su amiga no podía perder clases debido a su bajo rendimiento académico.

La pelirroja se dispuso a irse, paso por Setsuna y se detuvo "no entrarás?" Asuna preguntó como si estuviera a la defensiva.

"Ah sí" Setsuna se levantó con tranquilidad, al ver esto Asuna se adelantó un poco y salió de la enfermería. Setsuna se acercó a la puerta, Konoka la veía con algo de tristeza porque en verdad quería que se quedara.

_*click*_

Setsuna suspiró "Con esto no nos molestarán" murmuró, había cerrado la puerta aprovechado que la enfermera tenía que ir a tutoría, Asuna estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar a clase que pasó por desapercibido que su compañera no la seguía.

La misteriosa chica se acercó a la cama en donde yacía Konoka, esta última se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer su compañera "anemia?" preguntó Setsuna.

"preocupada?" konoka lanzó una sonrisa esperanzada. Esperaba que la respuesta Setsuna fuer aun frio 'no' o algún gesto de este tipo pero no fue así, Setsuna dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y no respondió.

"ejem" Setsuna hizo el ademán de arreglar su garganta "no deberías exigirte mucho" comentó para evitar responder la pregunta.

Konkoa le sonrió, eso era algo que no se le permitía. Era hija de un empresario de éxito, siguiente en la línea Konoe, debía cumplir con los caprichos de su abuelo e ir a omiais, era presidente del consejo estudiantil y del club de astronomía, tenía muchas responsabilidades.

Konoka se sentía feliz de que Setsuna se haya preocupado por ella, estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un roce en su cuello.

Sorprendida estaba ella de que Setsuna se haya acercado y posado una mano en su cuello, su corazón latía muy fuerte por el gesto que no sabía que decir o hacer. De la nada empezó a sentirse cansada, la visión le fallaba, antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver una sonrisa "_Descansa_"

* * *

"Como está Konoka-san?" Negi preguntó a Asuna una vez acabada la clase.

"Se le veía con ánimos" respondió Asuna, ambos pelirrojos se dirigían a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba su compañera. Asuna recordó que la chica Konoe se le veía de buen humor y, en opinión suya, fue por la presencia de cierta chica de cabello negro "_definitivamente hay algo entre ellas_"

Al llegar a la enfermería encontraron a Konoka aun durmiendo, Asuna estaba extrañada ya que ella había dejado a su compañera despierta. Entonces todo encajo para ella "Setsuna! En dónde está!?" grito Asuna, Negi le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz porque no quería despertar a Konoka.

"que pasa con Setsuna-san?" Negi preguntó susurrando.

"Ella estuvo aquí! Debe haber envenenado a Konoka o algo!" Asuna respondía también susurrando. A Negi no le convencía la versión de Asuna, ella también había estado presente en la habitación con ellas por lo que debió notar alguna cosa extraña. Lo más seguro era que estaba exagerando, otra vez.

"No crees que estas exagerando?" Negi preguntó cómo riendo pero Asuna estaba muy seria.

"No sabemos nada de Setsuna-san! Los rumores podrían ser ciertos!" decía Asuna en su defensa "si no como explicas que paso toda su vida en la división masculina de Mahora?" agregó Asuna sin percatarse que el pequeño no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

"Robar files de la oficina del director está penado, sabes?" una voz seria que provenía desde la puerta de la enfermería dijo.

"S-setsuna-san!" Negi estaba nervioso porque su estudiante tenía razón, aunque no entendía como es que Asuna había conseguido esa información.

"Tú! Que le hiciste a Konoka!?" Asuna demandó una respuesta, Negi intentaba calmarla porque en realidad aun no sabía si Setsuna era de confianza o no.

Setsuna suspiró, en verdad estaba harta de ser acusada sin fundamento "Dejé que descanse" dijo Setsuna, decir esto sería considerado como la verdad, claro que la chica prefirió obviar que fue ella quien la puso a dormir presionando uno de sus puntos vitales.

"Lo ves Asuna-san, Setsuna-san no es una mala persona" dijo el niño esperanzado que eso tranquilizara a Asuna y no armara un escándalo. En ese instante Negi recordó que Setsuna había estado ausente durante el último periodo "_supongo que es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones_" pensó Negi.

"Aun no estoy convencida" Asuna agregó, Setsuna la ignoró completamente y se acercó a Konoka quien aun dormía plácidamente.

"Creo que deberían preocuparse por otra persona" dijo Setsuna mientras observaba a Konoka, el pequeño Negi notó que su alumna veía con mucha preocupación a la chica Konoe.

"um, Setsuna-san," Negi dudo un momento pero se armó de valor "conoces a Konoka-san de antes?"

Setsuna negó con la cabeza.

"entonces porque tanta preocupación?" Asuna intervino con tono más amenazador.

"No soy quien te debe una explicación" Setsuna respondió e inmediatamente volvió su mirada a Negi quien se puso tenso. Setsuna no dijo nada más y pasó a retirarse.

"Deja de evadir mis preguntas! Hey!" los intentos de Asuna fueron en vano, Setsuna solo la ignoró y se fue.

Asuna miró a Negi aun molesta por la actitud de Setsuna pero lo último que ella dijo tenía algo de razón y le recordó algo "Negi..." Asuna tomó por sorpresa al profesor, él dio un pequeño salto por el susto.

"ha-hai?" Negi preguntó con nervios

"Asuna? Negi-kun?" la voz de una Konokoa somnolienta interrumpió lo que sea que Asuna estaba por decirle a Negi.

Negi suspiró agradecido de que Konoka haya despertado en ese momento, Asuna inmediatamente fue a su lado a preguntarle cómo se sentía y si alguien no le había hecho nada. El pequeño miraba la escena preocupado "_Setsuna-san sabe acerca los ataques... Y acerca de mi tambien..._" fue la conclusión a la que llego, definitivamente Setsuna seguía siendo sospechosa, no había hecho nada para hacerles daño pero su actitud no daba confianza.

Los tres amigos dejaron la enfermería debido a la insistencia de Konoka, decía que tenía que compensar a los pelirrojos por haberlos preocupado y por no haberles cocinado una noche. Asuna dudo al comienzo pero en cuanto mencionaron la palabra "comida" llevó a Conocía alzada a su habitación.

* * *

"Te lo advierto, si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima" Setsuna dijo desenvainado su espada hacia una pequeña niña de cabello rubio.

La niña tomó un sorbo de su te "Que harás? Matarme?" preguntó con sarcasmo. A la rubia parecía importarle poco las amenazas de Setsuna.

"Master" una voz monótona llamo, era Chachamaru "es hora de su medicina" agregó, la rubia suspiró pesadamente.

"Si tanto te preocupa porque no haces algo al respecto?" la niña dijo dirigiéndose a Setsuna quien miró a un costado.

"Master, su medicina" repitió Ahachamaru como apurando a la niña.

"Relájate, no le pasara nada" la rubia dijo "si vuelvo a tocar a su nieta el viejo no me dejará tranquila"

La respuesta de la niña parecía haber dejado a Setsuna más tranquila, sin nada más que hacer en la pequeña cabaña en donde se encontraban, se fue.

"_Que persona tan dificil... Evangeline A.K McDowell_"

* * *

"aahh! Estoy muy llena!" Asuna exclamó tirándose a su cama después de haber devorado el festín que les había preparado Konoka.

Konoka se rio por el gesto de su amiga, estaba feliz de poder agradecerle de esta manera. Negi también sonrió, él estaba contento de que Konoka se vea en mejor estado "_anemia eh?_" pensó el pequeño, según los rumores era un vampiro quien andaba succionando la sangre de sus víctimas "_esas marcas y la extraña anemia de Konoka_" Negi recordó aquellos detalles, todo indicaba que los rumores eran ciertos pero algo no encajaba "_Chachamaru-san..._" Negi pensó sobre su alumna un momento, era una chica tranquila, no hablaba mucho pero parecía buena persona, aunque '_persona_' no es la mejor palabra para describirla.

"Negi!" la voz de Asuna despertó al niño de sus pensamientos

"a-ah! Lo siento!" Negi se disculpó inmediatamente.

"Asuna no lo molestes, yo puedo limpiar" Konooka dijo.

"eh? Por supuesto que no Konoka-san!" Negi captó lo que estaba pasando y no podía dejar que Konoka se agotara de esa manera, aún no estaban seguros que ella este totalmente recuperada.

Negi no esperó una respuesta de Konoka, él tomo los platos y empezó con su labor, no podía permitir que su alumna y amiga pescara un resfriado además aún se veía cansada. Konoka agradeció el gesto, no solo se veía cansada sino que en realidad estaba cansada, parece que cocinar tomo las pocas energías que había recuperado. Asuna sugirió que durmiera temprano y, aprovechando que los sábados no tenían clase, se levantara temprano, ellos se harían cargo del desayuno y la limpieza. Ahora su mayor prioridad era la recuperación de Konoka.

La chica Konoe no se opuso a ello; quiso, pero sabía que sería en vano, no podría contra Asuna (la pelirroja la persona más terca que conocía). Se vistió para dormir y se despidió de sus amigos, estos prometieron no hacer bulla para que Konoka pudiera descansar.

* * *

"pss, hey Negi-bouzou" Asuna susurró para evitar hacer ruido, Negi la miró confundido "tengo que preguntarte algo"

"claro, adelante" dijo Negi con inocencia.

"No aquí!" Asuna dijo aun susurrando

La pelirroja propuso salir de los dormitorios para que pudieran hablar, Negi dudo sobre ello ¿Que podía ser tan importante para que Asuna sugiriera eso? Además estaba Konoka, no quería dejar a su alumna sola, podría necesitar algo. A pesar de sus dudas y miedos, Negi aceptó.

"Que sucede Asuna-san?" Negi pregunto con preocupación una vez llegado su destino.

"Negi," Asuna dijo muy seria "recuerdas cuando eso atacó a Konooka?"

El pequeño trago saliva, tenía la sospecha de saber hacia dónde iba todo esto "ha-hai" respondió él nervioso

"quiero que me expliques que paso" Asuna demandó recordando como Negi había disparado unas extrañas flechas de luz hacia la sombra, como él había salido volando en su extraño báculo "quien rayos eres Negi?"

* * *

**_Comentarios del autor(fujita-yukiko): Hai hai! Me demore con este capitulo, queria que todo se revelara ya pero me saldria muy largo :D ... En el siguiente capitulo todo se explicara! (Al menos lo de Negi, se que deben estar confundidos, o tal vez alguien ya sepa que tenga en mente). Queria subir 1 capitulo por semana pero me va a costar mucho, aunque lo intentare ... solo tengo que ordenar mis ideas y dejar de cambiar escenarios a cada rato :'D ... sugerencias, criticas constructivas, comentarios, lo q sea es bien recibido :3 nos vemos!_**


	8. Ch6-1: Revelaciones pt1

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones pt.1**

_Mi nombre es Negi Springfield, nací en Wales, Inglaterra hace 10 años. Nunca conocí a mis padres, pero eran personas muy respetadas y queridas. Actualmente me encuentro en Japón trabajando como profesor en Mahora Gakuen, es parte de mi...entrenamiento. _

_Mi situación es complicada, siempre quise seguir este camino... El mismo que mi padre alguna vez tomó, quiero ser como él, quiero saber de él, y para eso desde muy pequeño junto a mi amiga Anya nos preparamos para seguir sus pasos._

_Lo diré sin rodeos, soy un agente secreto, la organización que nos entrenó tiene como objetivo poner orden en el mundo, proteger a personas importantes y detener a aquellos que signifiquen una amenaza para la humanidad. _

_Para lograr esto pasamos por un entrenamiento muy duro, desde estudios sobre política, economía, hasta prácticas de defensa personal. Debemos conocer de la situación de cada país, de cada ciudad, hasta de cada ciudadano. Nuestra organización creó una manera de hacer nuestro trabajo menos difícil, a través de nano-transmisores que son inyectados en nuestro cuerpo podemos transferir parte de nuestra energía a un arma que escojamos. Con esto visualizamos objetivos, información, y nos sirve para materializar las técnicas aprendidas durante nuestro entrenamiento._

_Los nano-transmisores en nuestro cuerpo no solo tiene como función el de enviar energía al arma (en mi caso, mi báculo), si no que también la amplifica. La organización mejoró esto a través de los años en vista de los primeros intentos fallidos (los agentes quedaban agotados en poco tiempo)._

_¿Porque estoy aquí? Una vez completado el "entrenamiento básico" el agente es enviado a una misión por su cuenta para ponernos a prueba. Fui enviado a Mahora para estar bajo la supervisión de Gakuenchou-sensei, él es uno de los agentes de mayor prestigio en el mundo. Mi desempeño y habilidades serán puestas a prueba, debo obtener información sobre cierta mafia, Uzoku, quienes parecen estar tras algo; todo esto sin ser descubierto... Creo que estoy fallando en algo ahí._

_Oh! Pero aún no he terminado, da la casualidad que mi padre también fue enviado a esta escuela con una misión similar, desconozco los detalles pero escuche que él completo su misión sin problemas. No sé mucho de mi padre, lleva desparecido por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la organización puede encontrarlo... Lo llamaban "El Maestro Milenario", algunos dicen que es porque conocía 1000 técnicas, otros dicen que es por completar 1000 misiones seguidas, pero nadie sabe con seguridad el motivo de su apodo._

_Ahora mismo me encuentro en un dilema, estos últimos días han sido duros. Corre un rumor en Mahora Gakuen de que durante luna llena un vampiro recorre las calles del campus en busca de una víctima. No lo llamaría vampiro, pero __eso__ ya ha atacado a dos de mis alumnas, y es probable que esté forzando a otra para que sea su cómplice. La primera vez fui incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo, la segunda vez luché contra esa sombra y descubrí que una de mis alumnas estaba implicada aunque desconozco sus motivos. _

_El punto es que en esa segunda vez fui visto, no tenía alternativa, tenía que salvar a Konoka-san. Ahora mi compañera de habitación y alumna, Kagurazaka Asuna, conoce mi secreto. Podría utilizar la técnica de borrado de memoria pero no quisiera arriesgarme ni apuntar mi arma a una alumna, Asuna-san es buena persona y tener aliados me ayudaría. No quiero arrastrarla a esto, es muy arriesgado, pero no tengo opción. Le diré la verdad y luego hablaré con Takamichi, seguro que podrá aconsejarme._

* * *

"En resumen, eres un espía enviado para averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Setsuna-san" la pelirroja dijo con seriedad. Negi asintió sudando frio, era una historia muy poco creíble pero él había sido sincero y esperaba que Asuna lo comprendiera.

"Sé que no suena convencedor pero-"

"Te creo" Asuna lo interrumpió, Negi se veía confundido "oh vamos, ni que fueras un mago o algo por el estilo" la pelirroja agregó con sarcasmo, la verdad es que sí creía lo que Negi le había contado.

"Asuna-san, sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, podrías guardar mi secreto?" Negi preguntó temeroso, no era que dudaba de Asuna pero en verdad era un tema delicado y aún su relación con la chica no era tan buena como a él le gustaría.

"está bien" respondió, Asuna podría ser violenta y agresiva con él pero una chismosa no era.

"en serio? Muchas gracias!" Negi le agradeció

"Pero a cambio!" Asuna alzó la voz para imponer respeto "tendrás que mantenerme al tanto sobre ese asunto"

Negi pensó un poco sobre ello, confiaba en Asuna pero revelarle datos confidenciales podría traerle problemas "_bueno, pensare en eso luego_" decidió Negi y aceptó las condiciones de su alumna.

Asuna sonrió "está decidido entonces" y estiró su mano hacia el pequeño, Negi le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano, el acuerdo ya estaba pactado ahora quedaba en ellos cumplir con su parte.

Su principal preocupación ahora no era Setsuna, sino ese 'vampiro'. Repasaron el caso para asegurarse que no estén ignorando nada importante. Hasta el momento dos personas fueron atacadas, Nodoka del club de exploración de la biblioteca, y Konoka del club de astronomía. Ambos clubs pertenecían a la rama de clubs culturales así que podría haber una posible conexión.

El lugar del ataque siempre era el mismo y el enemigo siempre escogería a alguien que esté sola. Negi se detuvo a pensar, si necesitaba que su víctima esté sola quiere decir que no tiene o el tamaño o la fuerza para someter a más de una.

"ooh, entonces es un chibi vampiro" Asuna comentó.

Era una de las primeras suposiciones, aun no podían concluir nada. Siguieron pensando, trataron de encontrar alguna otra conexión entre las victimas pero no lograron descubrir nada "_las escoge aleatoriamente_".

"entonces simplemente se sienta a esperar?" Asuna comentó burlándose, era una idea no creíble pero le dio una idea a Negi.

"las cámaras de seguridad!"

Todo buen investigador primero comenzaría por revisar las cintas de video de las cámaras, algo que no podían hacer ya que era tarde y todo estaba cerrado. Aunque pensándolo bien... Negi dudaba mucho que le permitieran ver las cintas, al menos no con Asuna ahí. Pero eso sería algo de lo que se preocuparía después.

Luego estaba lo de Chachamaru, era un detalle que aún no se lo comentaba a Asuna y en verdad no quería hacerlo. Desgraciadamente Negi era muy obvio y la pelirroja se percató de ello.

"que pasa?" Asuna preguntó, Negi le sonrió negando que hubiese algo pero ella no se tragó eso "Negi, si voy a ayudarte en esto tendrás que contármelo todo"

Las palabras de Asuna fueron serias, más que una exigencia se sintió como una manera de hacer que Negi confiara en ella. Negi se sitió seguro y decidió contarle aquel detalle, de esta manera no habría vuelta atrás, involucraría a Asuna en algo peligroso pero con la promesa de protegerla.

"chachamaru-san!?" la pelirroja se sorprendió, en realidad no conocía del todo a su compañera, era una persona tranquila y no resaltaba mucho, pertenecía al club de ceremonia del té (algo tranquilo, como ella) pero más detalles de ella eran difíciles de conocer.

Asuna estaba tan sorprendida como Negi al enterarse que su compañera de clase era en realidad un robot, aunque su personalidad era bastante parecida a la de uno. La pelirroja sentía que había algo importante con respecto a Chachamaru pero no podía recordar que era.

De cualquier manera, ya era tarde y no conseguirían nada tratando de pensar cuando ya estaban cansados. Decidieron dejarlo ahí y regresar a su dormitorio para descansar.

* * *

"wuaah, ohayou~" una somnolienta y desarreglada Asuna dijo.

Sus compañeros de habitación ya estaban despiertos y preparando la mesa para el desayuno, Konoka ya parecía verse mejor que antes pero aun así no podían bajar la guardia.

El desayuno estuvo animado, Konoka estaba emocionada por la semana que venía ya que sería una semana bastante ocupada por la admisión en los clubes. Negi también estaba emocionado, sería la primera vez que vería la variedad de clubes que tenía Mahora, Asuna comentó que la magnitud era tan grande que se asemejaba a un pequeño festival escolar.

"Me muero de ganas por verlo" agregó Negi

Asuna sonrió al ver al pequeño tan emocionado, de verdad que era niño y a pesar de odiar a los niños este podría ser la excepción...

Konoka se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amiga hacia su nuevo compañero, se alegró de que por fin se llevaran bien hasta que...

"oi Negi! Te comiste el último que había!" Asuna refunfuñó apenas Negi engulló el ultimo trozo de carne que había, Negi intento disculparse pero cuando se trataba de comida Asuna podía ser muy terca

"_ahí van otra vez..._" konoka sonreía.

* * *

"porque tengo que estudiar cuando no hay clases!?" Asuna se quejó.

Los libros de texto estaban esparcidos en la mesa, Asuna estaba sentada y Negi frente a ella. Negi al ver las -muy- bajas notas de su alumna decidió que era necesario que tomara clases extras y que mejor lugar que en su propia habitación.

Asuna había aceptado sin ponerle mucha atención a Negi los primeros días de clases, pero jamás creyó que Negi se lo tomaría en serio.

"vamos Asuna-san, comenzaremos por inglés" Negi dijo ya que ese era el curso con notas más bajas.

Asuna suspiró, en verdad no quería hacer esto pero si sus notas seguían así de bajas no podría pasar de año "_aunque podría tener a Takahata-sensei como tutor el siguiente año_" pensó, claro que no le gustaría dejar a sus amigas.

"ganbatte asuna!" Konoka animó a su compañera, la chica de cabellera marrón estaba lista para salir lo que dejó a Asuna confusa.

"actividades del club?" la pelirroja preguntó, con su cara pegada a la mesa

"uum algo así" Konoka rio nerviosa, Asuna tenía idea de a donde iría su amiga... Y en verdad le preocupaba, considerando lo que Negi le había confesado anoche.

Claro que no podía comentarle nada a Konoka, era la promesa que le había hecho a Negi, solo tendría que confiar que ella estaría bien.

Una vez que la chica Konoe salió de la habitación con destino a dios sabe dónde, Negi le aseguró que no habría de que preocuparse. Al parecer anoche Negi había instalado un localizador en su celular, con eso sabrían en donde esta Konoka.

Aunque el GPS no les dirían cuando estaría en peligro, Asuna estaba más tranquila y podía continuar con su lección (aunque no fuera de su agrado).

* * *

El sonido de las espadas de maderas moviéndose rápidamente y chocando as contra otras resonaba en el dojou de Mahora. Cierta capitana observaba el progreso de sus kohais y compañeras, tenían el campeonato interescolar de kendou y no podían relajarse, aunque la capitana estaba segura que tenían la victoria asegurada con su estrella.

"oi Setsuna!" la capitana llamó a su estrella quien estaba practicando con otro miembro a quien venció fácilmente "ya es suficiente, no quiero que exageres con el entrenamiento"

Setsuna asintió, es cierto que le gustaba entrenar pero si su capitana le decía que era suficiente entonces le haría caso. Sakurazaki dejó su arma en el estante donde se guardaban y se dirigió a los vestidores, no intercambio más palabras con la capitana.

"_hmm...preocupada eh?_"

Por otro lado Konoka estaba esperando al espadachín en las afueras del dojou, sabía que entrar sin pertenecer al club -y sin una buena excusa- podría ser una falta de respeto para sus miembros. Además se encontraría con aquella capitana a quien le había cogido un sentimiento de...envidia?

Konoka sacudió su cabeza, de verdad estaría celosa de la capitana del club de kendou? Solo por el simple hecho de ser la persona más cercana a Setsuna. En ese momento recordó que la capitana había '_cuidado_' de Setsuna cuando se encontraba herida, en verdad no sabía cómo fue que la cuido pero preguntarle no sería apropiado.

"veo que ya estás de vuelta a la normalidad, stalker-san" la voz de setsuna alertó a Konoka quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"No soy ninguna acosadora" Konoka se defendió, aunque no tuviera ningún argumento a su favor, se limitó a hacer un tierno puchero. Claro que eso no tenía efecto en Setsuna.

"Que haces aquí?" Setsuna preguntó rápidamente

"quería agradecerte por llevarme a la enfermería" Konoka admitio, no había tenido la oportunidad para agradecerle por su preocupación, si no hubiese sido por Setsuna quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Por supuesto que Setsuna sabía que era solo una excusa y que Konoka estaba exagerando un poco, ella sabía que era un leve caso de anemia y que las probabilidades de muerte eran mínimas.

"de nada" dijo y siguió su camino

Konoka había anticipado su reacción as que inmediatamente la siguió "hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor?" preguntaba Konoka con inocencia.

Setsuna fingía pensar, tenía algunas alternativas como '_aléjate_' o _'no te me acerques_' pero ya sabía que la chica Konoe era bastante sensible y no le gustaría herir sus sentimientos, al menos no ahora que había sido atacada.

Por su parte Konoka sugería cosas como cocinarle el desayuno (almuerzo y/o cena), llevarle los libros, ser su asistente... Cosas que obviamente envolvían estar cerca de ella, aunque podría interpretarse como un caso de bullying. Añadiendo la reputación de la familia de Setsuna levantaría muchas sospechas.

"_esta chica no se rinde_" pensaba Setsuna mientras escuchaba todas las sugerencias de la heredera Konoe. Sin embargo, aunque no lo demostraba, Setsuna sonreía en su interior y solo ella sabía el porqué.

Konoka estaba entusiasmada siguiéndole el paso a Setsuna, tanto así que no se percató del camino y tropezó con una pequeña pero fuerte piedra en el piso.

Los reflejos del espadachín no eran palabrerías, Setsuna rápidamente sostuvo a Konoka atrayéndola hacia ella misma, quedando en una posición que cualquiera podría malinterpretar (considerando que estaban en una zona bastante desolada).

Konoka se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía, al igual que Setsuna... Claro, era una reacción normal sonrojarse al estar tan cerca de alguien. Eso era lo normal, lo anormal en este caso es que ninguna de las dos se movía.

"g-gracias" konoka fue la primera en hablar, aunque eso no significaba que se moviera

"m-mhm" setsuna por primera vez mostraba nerviosismo. Parece que el acercamiento repentino había despertado algo en ella, podía escuchar sus propios latidos como si fueran tambores. Era peligroso estar cerca de ella pero cuando se percató de ello era demasiado tarde...

*click*

Se escuchó el sonido de una cámara a lo lejos, la espadachín rápidamente miro hacia un lado pero solo vio unas hojas moverse. Al parecer alguien las había visto y tenía una idea de quien fue y que fue lo que escuchó.

"_Parece que esta semana será algo movida_" pensó mientras se alejaba de Konoka. Setsuna le dio la espalda para ocultar su, aun, rojo rostro pero Konoka no era del tipo calmada.

"Nee secchan!" Konoka adelantó un poco para verla cara a cara, Setsuna se incomodó un poco por el apodo con el que había sido llamada pero por razones que solo ella sabía "hasta que no me des una respuesta no me alejaré de ti" agregó la chica Konoe con energía.

* * *

Konoka hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo que no se alejaría de Setsuna. Siendo ya hora de almuerzo aún estaba persiguiéndola por todos lados, Setsuna tuvo que cancelar ciertos asuntos para evitar que Konoka descubriera ciertas cosas sobre ella.

"no tienes dos personas de quienes cuidar?" Setsuna preguntó con seriedad, ya se le había pasado el extraño sentimiento de la mañana.

"mm?" konoka sabía que su acompañante se refería a Negi y Asuna, puntualmente a hacerles el almuerzo "oh, ellos estarán bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro que no sabía que Asuna estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación muriéndose de hambre mientras Negi trataba de revivirla con un plato de lo que parecía ser comida recalentada.

"No prefieres que te prepare el almuerzo?" Konoka sugirió con la intención de ir a su habitación y poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Konoka era observadora y se dio cuenta que aquella vez en su habitación, Setsuna se había comportado de una manera distinta a la que suele ser fuera.

Setsuna tenía una idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones (algo que le asustaba considerando lo que hizo la última vez) pero aún le preocupaba la salud de su acompañante. Suspiró con pesadez y aceptó la sugerencia de Konoka.

* * *

"Deseas algo en especial?" Konoka preguntó, a pesar de ser una '_ojousama_' se le había enseñado como dar un buen servicio, entiéndase esto como 'atender bien a su esposo' como su abuelo decía.

Setsuna respondió con un suspiro, ella estaría conforme con lo que sea que Konoka preparara, en realidad era indiferente a eso. Lo único que quería era que acabe rápido... Aunque no sabía exactamente que plato podría preparar con lo que tenía en su cocina.

"uum, secchan," Konoka llamó, parece que ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle "tienes algo que no sea leche aquí?" la refrigeradora estaba llena de botellas de leche, como si fuese un intento desesperado de aumentar su altura.

Setsuna no era fan de cocinar para alimentarse, sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía una buena sazón, pero conseguir ingredientes, preparar la comida y luego encargarse de los platos sucios le quitaba mucho tiempo. Es por ello que Setsuna compraba comida empaquetada de una tienda, normalmente iba en las noches y compraba para el día siguiente pero anoche no tuvo oportunidad de ir.

No sería la primera vez que no tomaría almuerzo, en verdad era algo descuidada en ese aspecto.

"muy mal secchan!" konoa la reprochó argumentando que era una chica en crecimiento -todos sabemos cuánto mide- y no debía descuidar su alimentación de esa manera, además que el campeonato interescolar de kendou se acercaba y el equipo contaba con ella "iré a conseguir ingredientes"

Konoka rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, Setsuna la detuvo para entregarle la llave ya que tomaría un baño y puede que no escuche cuando llegue (obviamente confiaba en ella). Konoka se alegró un poco "ya regreso"

"ve con cuidado" Setsuna dijo como era costumbre

La espadachín se acostó en su cama suspirando, de verdad era peligroso estar cerca de Konoka, en cualquier momento le causaría una taquicardia a Setsuna "_cálmate corazón..._" se decía así misma para tranquilizar a su agitado corazón.

Setsuna decidió que sería mejor tomar esa ducha antes de que Konoka volviera "_no quiero que se ofrezca a lavarme la espalda o algo por el estilo_" pensó sonrojándose un poco.

Su baño no duró lo que ella había estimado que duraría, eso o Konoka estaba tardando demasiado. Setsuna se acostó una vez más en su cama, aún tenía que pensar en que podía hacer Konoka para agradecerle... Aunque cocinarle un almuerzo era suficiente para Setsuna, esa era una respuesta que Konoka no aceptaría. Sus pensamientos la llevaron por aquellas memorias de su infancia que no compartía con nadie, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Konoka estaba de regreso, y por más difícil que parezca, Setsuna aún estaba dormida. La chica Konoe sonrió al verla durmiendo tan tranquila, hasta pareciera que estaba sonriendo.

Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharse de la situación y...robarle un beso "_kya no! Konoka que piensas!_" konoka se reprochaba a si misma riéndose mentalmente.

Procuró no hacer bulla mientras cocinaba, no le gustaría despertar a la muy tranquila Setsuna. No le tomó mucho tener el almuerzo listo así que se dirigió a la pequeña sala para alistar la mesa, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Setsuna.

"se ve como una niña pequeña" comento Konoka en voz baja. Ella nunca fue buena con la tecnología pero recordó que su celular tenia cámara incorporada así que... *click* "ojala no se enoje" decía riendo en voz baja.

"ngh.." Setsuna hizo un sonido que alertó a konoka, quien guardo rápidamente su celular. Setsuna murmuró algo que Konoka no llegó a entender, por lo que se acercó un poco más a ella. Tanto así que podía sentir su respiración haciendo que se sonroje.

"kono-chan..."

Konoka abrió sus ojos como platos, ese era el apodo por el que alguien especial solía llamarle. Era aquella pequeña niña con la que jugaba en sus recuerdos, aquella primera amiga que tuvo cuando solo tenía cinco años.

Para su mala suerte, Setsuna despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien cerca y sí que se pegó un susto -o no- al encontrar el rostro de Konoka tan cerca a la suya "q-que-!?" Setsuna rápidamente se sentó para alejarse de la chica Konoe.

"Secchan dime la verdad!" Konoka se abalanzó sobre ella, una vez más se encontraban en una posición que cualquiera podría malinterpretar "nos hemos conocido antes, no es asi?" Konoka preguntó directamente, Setsuna se limitaba a negar todas sus preguntas y mirar hacia otro lado "por favor...secchan..." Konoka rogaba

Setsuna no la estaba mirando, era mejor así, Konoka no debía recordar... "_eh?_" una gota había caído en su rostro haciendo que regresara la mirada al rostro sobre ella.

Konoka lloraba desesperada, desde un principio sentía que la había visto en algún lugar, luego aquel sueño sobre su infancia y ahora Setsuna susurrando aquel apodo en sus sueños... "por favor secchan" Konoka imploró de nuevo escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo.

El corazón de Setsuna se retorcía al ver a Konoka con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan descuidada y dejar que esto pasara. Con un movimiento rápido invirtió sus posiciones, era ella quien estaba sobre Konoka apoyando sus manos sobre la cama, la cabeza de Konoka entre estos para asegurarse que la mirara.

"secchan?" El rápido movimiento confundió a Konoka un poco y la posición hacia que su rostro se sonrojara.

"que harás cuando lo sepas?" Setsuna escondía su mirada, definitivamente se trataba de algo que quería ocultar pero era tarde para eso.

"secchan, necesito saber, desde que te vi sentí...sentí algo en mi corazón" Konoka admitió, tal vez las palabras no fueron las correctas o tal vez fueron demasiado correctas.

Setsuna rio un poco "en serio, parece que te estas confesando" dijo por segunda vez ya.

Konoka parecía que iba a decir algo pero se lo guardo, tal vez no era el momento de decirlo. Por ahora solo necesitaba saber porque es que se le hacía tan familiar, porque es que se sentía atraída hacia ella y porque Setsuna conocía aquel apodo.

* * *

**Palabras del autor (fujita-yukiko): He vuelto! Me tomó más de lo esperaba, bloqueo de autor :( ... Se que quieren mas, y ya estoy escribiendo la continuación :D (lo dividí en dos partes por cuestiones de presentación) pero no les podría decir con seguridad cuando lo subiré, cada vez que pongo una fecha siempre la subo mucho después -.-' ... Así que solo esperen? :(**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, no pensé que de verdad lo estuvieran leyendo :'3 el objetivo de resubir la historia era terminarla así dejen reviews o no :'3 ... Muchas gracias, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia denle a ese botoncito y escriban (o mandenle un PM a shiro y llenenla de spam :D (no, es broma, nada de spam o me pega ._.)**

**Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
